Love Live: A New Path
by PokemonTrainerAzure201
Summary: Takuto Yuuji has had a rough life. Bullied at a young age, parents separating, and his father's passing. However one person made his life a lot better in the past. What will happen when a chance to meet up again occurs? Will something blossom between them or will he end up with someone else or simply fall back into depression? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! My name's Azure. (Well not literally but you get the point) I've decided to work on a series I just recently got into, but known about it for quite some time, Love Live! (Yeah big shocker since it's a love live fanfic) So I'll just be short and sweet (like our main girls…ok I'll stop now) OC insert, romance, humor, but I want to try and be different from the ones I've seen/read. So then let's just get going. Music START!**

 **Chapter 1: Chance encounters opens a new path**

It was a normal spring afternoon, birds chirping, nice, partially cloudy sky, and the cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom. The streets of Akiba were as crowded as usual. People going to and from work, school, or simply out and about. However in my case I had the oh so great pleasure of taking my little brother out to buy a new video game.

"Hey! Hurry up Takuto!" My little brother called out. Why on earth a 15 year old needs a babysitter is beyond my comprehension. "Come on here's the place."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Hold your horses, Ren." I responded. We made our way towards the front of the store, which was packed. I groaned. "Look you know what you want right? So you head in and grab it, I'll wait out here." I told him.

"Fine." He shrugged and dashed inside.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well if he's having fun I guess its fine to hang with him." I said to myself.I found a nearby light post and just stood there and put on my headphones. After a while Ren came out with his game in hand. "So ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said with a big grin.

After a while we made our way back home. It was a nice house. Nothing special, but it was in walking distance to a nearby convenience store. As I opened the front door, I was greeted with the overwhelming smell of mom's cooking. Ren wasted no time and make a dash towards his room.

"Well jeez if you run that fast maybe you should be in the Olympics." I muttered to myself. I made my way to the kitchen for a drink and greeted my mom.

"Hey mom. Is the food almost done? I'm starving." I told her as I was leaning on the counter.

She giggled. "Almost. Just a little longer." She said as she covered up one of the pots. "In the meantime I need some stuff from the store. You mind getting it?" she asked me.

"Not at all." I told her.

"Thanks Taku. The list is on the fridge. Also be back as fast as you can a storm is coming." She said as she pointed towards the fridge.

"Got it. Be back in a bit." I said as left the house. I made to the store and bought what I needed. As I left it was getting quite cloudy. "Great I better hurry."

I ran as fast as I could back towards the house. On my way back I saw a girl who seem to be quite lost. She was almost about as tall as me, with beautiful blond hair tied in a ponytail; she wore white pants with a red belt, a bottom-up navy blue shirt, and had a brown handbag around her shoulder. I decided to approach her.

"Excuse me miss, is everything ok? You seem lost." I said to her. She turn to face me, and that's when I notice she beautiful blue eyes and was extremely stunning. _Holy. Even models don't look as good as her._

"Hello? Did you need something?" She asked me.

"O-oh um sorry. Well not really, it just that you seem lost." I stuttered a bit. _Smooth._

Her face grew a bit red. _Damn it she's cute._ "As embarrassing as that is yes I am." She said with a bit of a pout.

"No reason to be embarrass. So where do you need to go?" I asked her.

"Akihabara." She told me.

"The fastest way to get there from here is by train, but the train itself is about a 20 min walk from here." I reluctantly told her. As soon as I said that without warning it started to pour. "Ah crap. Let's get out of this, come on I live nearby." I told her.

She was a bit hesitant though I can't blame her, but she nodded and followed. We ran towards my house and went inside. My mom walk over and greeted us.

"Takuto are y… Oh my." She gasped. "What happened? And who might you be?" she asked.

"One: we got soaked obviously, and two: I actually completely forgot to ask." I said scratching the back of my head.

"My name is Eli Ayase." She introduced herself with a bow.

"No need to be so formal dear." Mom told her with a smile. "Although I don't remember Takuto having a friend as pretty as you."

Eli blushed at the compliment. "T-thank you mam, but we're not really friends." She said looking down.

"Let me explain." I interjected. After I explained what happened, mom went and invite Eli to stay till the rain stop. Of course Eli was hesitant, but with not really a plan b accepted.

"Thank you for your hospitality." She thanked my mom.

"Think nothing of it dear." Mom told her. "Well let's eat. There's plenty so eat up." As mom went back to the kitchen.

"Your both too kind." Eli said to me.

"Thanks, but I just did what anyone would do. Also mom already said it multiple times now, but my name's Takuto Yuuji. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile. Just then Ren came running down the stairs.

"So where is-never mind found it." He said and immediately went back up.

"Who was that?" Eli asked me.

"My little brother, Ren. He'll be going to Otonokizaka High School as a freshman this year. My mom heard they were allowing males in to see if making the school co-ed would be beneficial." I told her.

"Yes, that's true. The school is in danger of closing so they are trying something a bit different." She told me.

"You seem to know quite a bit." I said giving her a curious look.

"Well I am the student council president." She said to me proudly.

"Really that's amazing. You must be pretty popular then." I said.

"I-I wouldn't say that." She turned away from me hiding her blush. "Anyway where are you studying?" She asked me.

I place down my fork and sighed. "I'm not going to school anymore." I told her pointing my head down.

"What!? Why not?" She said completely shocked.

"Let's just say some personal reasons stop me from finishing my junior year and I decided to not go back to school for at least for a while." I told her with a bit of irritation in my voice.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry about that." She said quietly.

We've notice the rain stopped. She got her things ready to leave, and I saw her to the door. Before she left she turn towards me.

"Thanks again for everything." She said.

"No problem." I said.

She pulled out a small flyer from her bag and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"It's a pamphlet for Otonokizaka High School." She said.

"Look I appreciate the thought but-"I was cut off.

"I know what you said earlier, but like you said the school needs help. And this should help you out as well. I'm not forcing you to say yes just consider it." She said with a smile.

"Why do you me to go? I know you said the school needs help, but there's a lot of other guys who would jump at a chance for this." I told her.

"Well it's because even though we've only known each other for a few hours you've been nothing but kind towards me; and you even told me you're not going to school instead of just dodging the question. I think it be good to have someone as sweet as you go to our school; and well…" She paused.

"Well?" I gave her a confused look.

"Well I want you to come." She said in whispered voice.

I could feel the heat emerging on my face. "I-I'll consider it." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yeah I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea." I said scratching my cheek.

"That's great. Well good-bye hopefully I'll see you there." She giggled as she ran off.

"She's sweet that one." A voice said from behind.

I sighed. "You saw all that?" I asked my mom.

"Of course dear." She said.

I walked over towards the stairs and started to make my way towards my room.

"So are you going to go?" She asked me with a curious tone.

"I don't know. I just don't know what to do." I said with a trouble expression.

"I know things been tough most of your life what with your troubles in elementary, then the separation, and ultimately your father passing." She said with a chocked voice. "But you can't keep hiding in your room. You only leave when you need something or as a favor for me."

I sat down on the stairs and placed my head in my hands. "I know ma. I'm just feel like I'm lost and don't know what to do."

She walked over, sat next to me and placed a hand on my back. "I understand, but maybe this is just what you need to get back on track." She said in a soothing voice.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Hmm…Well I'll say one thing that girl seem to bring back the old you a bit just like another girl with pretty blue eyes. Do you remember her?" She asked me.

I chuckled a bit. "How could I forget? She dragged me along with her every day after we met. Even after I told many times to leave me alone, she just simply grabbed my hand force me to play with her."

"I don't believe it was force since you seemed pretty happy about it. You also met her two friends and the four of you became quite close." She said a smile plastered on her face.

"They were the first friends I've ever had." I said.

"Well it just so happens since you've been gone I've kept in touch with their folks and the 3 of them just so happen to go to Otonokizaka High School. They'll be juniors this year." She told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, and one of their parents is the chairperson of the school itself. Who knows? I may be able to get you in easily. However the choice is yours." She said standing up.

"Ok. I'll give it a shot. You're right I got to keep moving forward. Pops would want it that way." I said.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Yeah give me the number and I'll call her up." I said.

She laughed. "No need I already took care of it." She said.

"What!?" I asked her. I was a bit confused and annoyed that she did that without me knowing.

"Well I was gonna try and convince you anyways, but it seems Eli-san beat me to it. Maybe you have a thing for blonds. I always thought you liked Honoka." She said with a giggled.

My face was now a deep crimson. "MOM!" I yelled.

She just started laughing like crazy. All I could do was pout. "I'm just toying with you sweetie." She said between laughs.

"I'm going to my room." I said as I made my way upstairs. As I opened the door and went inside. "Well I guess might as well read some manga."

I walked over to my collection of manga and pulled out the latest issue of TG re. As I made my way to my bed I notice one of my frames was knocked over. I put it backed up, as I did so when I saw what it was a picture of I smiled. It was a picture of me and my 3 closest friends when we were kids.

"I had some great times thanks to you 3. Kotori, Umi, and especially you Honoka." I said in a soft tone. I can't wait to see them again. This year might just be a blast yet.

 **And that's chapter one ladies and gents. So what do you think good, bad, meh? I'll admit I'm still an amateur writer. The main reason I even started was because back in high school all my English teachers said I write interesting stories and settings. I seriously just raised my eyebrows and said "You're kidding right?" But I've written some works mainly pokemon but kinda stop atm because well I lost interest. I got another story that I've been updating monthly so the latest chapter for that should be out soon. Anyway enough of that. I enjoy the hell out of this series binged watched the anime and saw the movie straight afterwards so I'm excited for this. So review, favorite, criticize (seriously any and all criticism is appreciated). This has been Azure and I hope you all have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals Azure here! Well I got 2 reviews and 3 followers, one of them just so happen to be a good friend of mine, TheOpenNotebook, who has 2 great stories that you should check out. Well without further ado (since I hate long intros) let's start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Reunion**

It's been about 2 weeks since I've made the decision of going back to school. I've met with the chairwoman Mrs. Minami, which was both a pleasant and an awkward reunion. Pleasant because it's been 5 years since we last heard or saw each other; and awkward because again it's been years and over those years I've became a loner and shut-in.

"It's a good thing she's still as kind as ever." I said as I adjusted my tie. I had just finish putting on my uniform when I heard mom call from downstairs.

"Takuto, you better hurry. You don't want to be late on your first day." She said.

"Coming!" I replied taking one last look in the mirror. My school uniform consisted of a pair of beige pants, a white undershirt, a blue-button up, a blue tie with red stripes, and a pair of black dress shoe. "Alright everything is in order." My face started to take on a sad expression.

"What am I doing? This is just a waste of time." I sighed. There was a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Hey is everything alright?" Mom asked as she walked in.

"Not really. I'm started to have second thoughts honestly." I said while walking towards my bed.

"I understand your nervous, but at least give it a shot. Remember your friends are there." She said walking over to me.

"Easy for you to say." I chuckled. "You kept in touch with their folks. While I haven't spoken to them since I left 5 years ago. How do I even confront them? "Hey guys sorry I haven't talked to you in five years. Wanna head to the mall?" Cause that will not go over well." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well you won't know unless you try, now will you?" She answered in her mother's-knows-best tone.

"I hate when you use logic." I said with a small smile.

"So you ready?" She asked. I nodded. "Don't worry. Things will work out for the better. You got your dad's brains and he could get out of most situations."

"Thanks ma. I needed that." I gave her a hug before running down the stairs to meet Ren outside.

"Man can you be any slower?" he asked with an irritated tone.

"Sorry bro. Let's get going. Race ya." I said as I made a sprint to the school.

"Hey no fair cheater." He laughed following suit.

After a few minutes we made it to the school. It had cherry blossoms scattered all over, a large brick 4-story building was the actual school itself, and the entire thing was surrounded by a large brick gate.

 _That must explain why this place is in a tough spot. It has nothing that really makes it stand out._

"So you decided to come after all." A familiar voice called out.

"Yeah. I hope we get along Eli-sempai." I told her.

"No need for that we're the same age after all." She said.

"True, but you are a grade higher than me. So it's just easier that way." I said.

"If that suits you. This way the males will have a separate orientation than the females located in the gym." She said leading us to the gym.

After several rules being stated and introductions being made; we all went our separate ways.

"Ok how is it I'm was the oldest male there? So basically I'm gonna be the only guy in a room full of girls." I groan.

"Not just your classroom, but your gym classes, lunch breaks, and field trips." Ren pointed out.

"Ok you little jackass I'm gonna need you to stop talking now." I said in an irritated tone.

"Meh." He said.

I sighed. "This is going to be a hell of a year."

"Well just make the most of it. I gotta head to class later bro." Ren said as he headed off.

"Yeah later." I said waving. "Now I gotta head to room 207, and according to this map it's on the 2nd floor."

I made my way towards the room when a thought occurred.

 _Wait I'm attending this school as a junior. The girls are juniors. They're juniors at this school that just so happen to have a small class roster…OH CRAP! No. There is no way we'll have the same class right? Yeah that's it I'm just thinking too hard._

I knocked on the door. The teacher walked over and opened it.

"Ah you must be the new male student. Please come in and introduce yourself." She said.

"O-ok m-miss." I stuttered.

"Just take it easy. No need to be nervous." She said calmingly.

"Right." I said and took a deep breath. I walked in and stood in front of the class, earning a lot of looks. I looked around and didn't see the girls. I breathed a sigh of relief. _That's good at least._

"Class here is our new student. Please introduce yourself." She said.

"I'm Takuto Yuuji. I'm 17 years old and don't really have anything interesting to say about me. I hope we all get along." I finished with a bow.

"Ok then please take the seat in the back next to the window." The teacher said.

"Sure thing." I said as I walked to my assigned seat. I notice that there were 3 empty seats.

 _That's strange it's the first day and there are kids already absent._

All of a sudden the front door flew open with 3 girls entering completely out of breath. One had navy blue hair, another had grayish-brown hair, and the last had gingered hair.

"Your late girls and on the first day." The teacher said.

"Sorry sensei, but Honoka wanted to stop for a morning snack." The girl with blue hair said.

" _Mou_ Umi-chan! Don't just blame me. You wanted to yell at me forever." The ginger said. "Right Kotori-chan?" she asked the gray-haired girl.

"Now now we're all late. No need to argue." She tried to settle them down.

Umi was about to speak up, but the teacher cut her off.

"Eh hem. I'll overlook it for today, but don't let it happen again. Just take your seats and be sure to be kind to the new student." She told them.

This peaked Honoka's interest. "Wait the new student's here? Where is he?" She asked enthusiastically while looking around the room.

I ducked my head down behind my text book. _Just my luck. I'm sure I'm confident enough to talk to them yet._

"Well he just placed his head behind that book for some reason." The teacher said with a questionable tone.

"Hmm." I could hear Honoka say as she walked over. I could her presence right next to me. "Hi there I'm Honoka Kousaka." She said in a cheerful voice.

I didn't move from my spot. "Nice to meet you." I said still ducked down.

"No need to be shy. Come on move that book." She said and pulled the book from me. I turned to face her, and her eyes went wide with shock. "W-wait is that you…Taku-kun?" She asked.

"Y-yeah long time no see, Honoka." I said scratching my cheek.

All of a sudden Honoka started to tear up and then she practically tackled me in a hug.

"I *hic* missed you *hic* Taku." She said all choked up.

My face took on a soft expression. "I'm so sorry Honoka." I said ignoring the whispers that could be heard throughout the room. Umi and Kotori rushed over with tears in their eyes as well.

"Is *hic* it really *hic* you?" Kotori asked. I nodded.

"We thought we never see you again." Umi said all choked up.

"I understand this is a touching moment for you 4, but we do need to start class." The teacher spoke up.

"I'm sorry sensei." I apologize. I turned my attention to Honoka. "Hey you need to let go." I told her as I patted her head.

"No I don't wanna. How do I know you won't leave again?" She said her head still in my chest.

"I promise I won't leave. I'll explain everything later ok?" I asked her.

"Promise?" She asked with sadden eyes. I nodded. "Ok." She finally let go and went to her desk which was right next to mine.

After class finished the 4 of us went to outside to have lunch. Needless to say the atmosphere was awkward. None knew what to say. I mean when you haven't seen or even talked to each other for 5 years you kinda can't go back to the way things were.

 _Man how do I even start here. Come on Takuto think of something. You're here, now say something._

"So…so how have you guys been?" I asked. _Wow really jackass? Did I just asked that?_

That earned me a quick slapped by Umi.

"Ok I deserve that." I said holding my cheek.

"After 5 years that's all you got to say?" She said furiously. Honoka and Kotori restrained her.

I sighed. "Look I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm sorry for leaving without a word."

"It's not just that." Kotori said starting to tear up. "It's also because you left and forgot us."

"You're wrong. I didn't forget you guys I swear." I tried to explain.

"Then why didn't you call or text, or mail, or something!?" Honoka said choking up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't." I said looking down.

"Why not!?" Umi said tearing up as well.

"I can't tell you that." I told them. I couldn't even look at them. Knowing I hurt them, my first and possibly only friends just killed me inside.

"Look I know apologizing won't make things better, so let me make it up to you guys. First I'm attending school here for the rest of high school, so I'm definitely not going anywhere. I really missed you guys. So how about this weekend the 4 of us go out, my treat?" I asked.

The 3 of them look at each other.

"Ok." Honoka said cheerfully. She walked over and hugged me.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kotori did the same.

"Very well." Umi said softly. However she didn't move.

"There's room for one more." I teased.

Her face grew red. "I'm fine right here." She stated proudly.

"Aw Umi-chan's blushing." Honoka teased. Which resulted in the victim's face growing redder in color.

"I'm not!" Umi defended looking away.

I looked at Honoka and Kotori and winked. They got the message and let go. I snuck up behind Umi and hugged her from behind.

"Ahh." She shrieked.

"Come on Umi. You know you need to be honest with your feelings." I teased.

Her face was completely red now. "T-that's n-not f-funny. L-let g-go." She stuttered.

"Nah." I laughed. Honoka and Kotori joined in.

"Not funny guys let go." Umi whined embarrassingly. We all laughed and released her.

"I really missed you girls." I said with a smile. The 3 of them grew red with embarrassment. "Come on we better head back to class." I said. They all nodded their heads and we headed off. Well I can't say things are back to normal, but its progress. And hopefully things will only get better. As long as I'm with them things should work out, I'll make sure of it.

 **And done. Well how was it? Good, bad, omg this is terrible (I need to stop belittling myself). Anyway hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite, criticize. This has been Azure and I hope you all have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Azure here. So I got a couple more favorite followers and reviews. Thanks for the kinds words guys it means a lot. Oh and before I forget no Ren is NOT the male version of Rin. For 2 main reasons. 1: Like the show has stated Muses is not Muses unless all nine girls are present. 2: I love her too much to kick her out of a love live fanfic that be Nico if anything...JOKING I could never write out any them. And now before I pissed someone off on with the new chapter. (I'm serious I don't hate Nico)**

 **Chapter 3: Reconnecting**

After a pleasant week at school it was the weekend as promised I was getting ready to hang out with the girls. We agree to meet at the train station at 11. I had on a pair of blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, a white button up shirt with purple on the outer edges, with a pair of black sneakers, and my favorite blue hat to finish it off. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey you ready?" Mom asked. I gave her a thumbs up. She gave me a quick look over.

"You know it's creepy when you stare like that." I told her a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. Though I must admit that new outfit looks better on you than I originally thought." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but feel bashful. "Geez ma you're embarrassing me." I said scratching the back of my head.

Her smile soon turn to a sly grin. "Trying to impress the girls are we?" she said with a sly look.

My face grew an intense shade of red. "What!? No it's not like that. I'm not trying to impress as much as I'm just trying to show them I'm still the same guy, and I've been doing just fine. Last thing I need is them worrying about me." I tried to explain.

"I understand, but they're your friends so they'll worry at even the slightest sign of trouble." She said to me. She was in her mother-knows-all mode again. _Yeah not doing this right now._

"Yeah ma I hear ya, but as much as I would love to stay here and listen to your know-it-all speech I'm gonna go. Bye." I said waving off and running down the stairs and outside.

After 20 mins of walking I arrived at the station. It was 11 exactly, but the only one there was Umi. _Which makes sense she was the punctual one._ She was wearing a blue dress, with a white sweater underneath, and a pair of brown boots. She noticed me and waved.

"Hey Taku." She said.

"Hey Umi. Where are the others?" I asked her.

She sighed deeply. "Best guess Honoka slept in and Kotori went to get her, which explains her tardiness." She said a bit irritated.

I laughed nervously. "Honoka doesn't change does she?"

"Nope, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. However you certainly have changed at least physical. You're a lot taller now." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, that's what surprises you? I am nearly 2 years older than you 3."

"Yes, but you were shorter than most guys your age." She said proudly as if she won the argument.

"Meh growth spurt. Whatcha gonna do?" I shrugged.

"Fair enough." She giggled.

We waited for quite a bit, all the while I took occasional glances at Umi. I have to admit she definitely has more confidence in herself than when we were kids, and she's a lot cuter too. I could feel my face turn red from the thought. Umi notice me staring.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"W-what!? O-of course not I just thought that outfit look cute on you." I blurted out.

It was her turn to turn red. "O-oh thank you." She said embarrassed.

"I'm making this more awkward than what it is aren't I?" I asked her.

"It was awkward before?" She asked.

"Well I mean you're an attractive girl and I'm a guy, so it just felt weird." I said.

She turn away to hide what I assume was a deeper blush. "Well you calling me attractive and over thinking this doesn't help." She said.

"Fair point." I laughed nervously.

"Oui." A familiar voice called. It was Honoka and Kotori. Kotori was wearing a beige button sweater, plaid blue skirt, grey socks and brown boots. Honoka outfit was similar to Umi's except the dress was grey, the sweater was black, and had on white shoes.

"Well you guys took your time." I said crossing my arms.

"Well most guys would be happy a girl took the time to look good." Honoka pouted.

I pointed to Umi. "What do you call this then? Cause Umi's wearing nearly the same outfit and she's on time." I said.

"So you're saying Umi looks good?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah I'm not dumb enough to fall for that one." I said bluntly. We both glared at each other.

"Ok I think that's enough guys. So Taku-kun any suggestions on where to go?" Kotori asked me.

"Um I thought I let you girls choose." I said.

"Are you sure?" Umi asked.

"Yeah I'm still unfamiliar with place." I told them.

"Ok then let's just head to the arcade." Kotori suggested. We all nodded.

"Hold on." Honoka spoke up.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well since I'm sure Taku was telling Umi-chan she was cute what do you think of me and Kotori-chan?" she asked.

The 3 of us went red.

"You have no proof of that." I told her.

"You kinda admitted to it a few seconds ago." She stated in sarcastic tone. I had no response. "So…?"

My red face grew deeper in shade. She's not wrong they both look really cute. Leave it to Honoka to tease me. I pulled my hat down to hide my face. "You both look cute." I said in a low voice.

"T-thank y-you Taku-kun." Kotori stammered. It was obvious she was embarrass.

"T-thank y-you." Honoka stammered as well. _Wait is she embarrass? She's the one who made me say it._

"Anyway before this gets any more awkward let's get going." Umi said.

"Good idea. I said my treat, but you guys are gonna be paying for your train tickets." I informed them.

"K." they said in unison.

After the long train ride we made it to the arcade. I'm still amazed at how much Akiba has changed over 5 years. The lights, the building, and especially the people. _Everyone and everything is changing and moving forward._ My face took on a saddened expression. _I doubt I can do the same though given my past._

"Taku-kun?" Honoka snapped me out of my thoughts.

"H-huh? What's up Honoka?" I asked her.

"You tell me. You were spaced out." She said worryingly.

"My bad. I was amazed at how much things have changed that my mind wondered." I reassured her.

"If you say so." She said. I could tell she wasn't gonna let this go.

"We're here." Kotori said excitedly.

As expected of an arcade on a weekend it was packed. Several of games were occupied with a few exceptions. _That's the electric city for ya._

I sighed. "Well that figures."

"There must be something open let's just walk around for a bit." Umi suggested. After a few minutes of wondering around we found that the dance machine was open. "There's something we can play."

"Yeah you guys enjoy this one, I'm terrible with this type of game." I said. I notice a shooter game opened up. "I'll go play that one over there."

"Eh, but we're supposed to have fun together." Honoka whined.

"I'm just gonna be right there." I told her. Geez she can be childish, but that's one of quirks I guess.

"Well if you're gonna play that one how about a match?" Umi challenged me.

"Oh you are so on." I accepted.

"I'll show you how much my archery training has paid off." She said picking up the gun controller.

GAME START! The machine said. The goal of the game was to shoot as many enemies as possible on the screen before your opponent. It started off slow, but soon picked up. I'm used to these types of games but even I was surprised when I saw Umi keeping up with me. _She wasn't joking when she show me the fruits of her training._ Towards the end we were neck and neck with only 5 seconds left and the final enemy popped. We both fired at roughly the same time, so we had to wait for the games results. On the screen popped up PLAYER 1 WINS.

"Looks like I won this one. Although it was way too close for comfort." I said exhausted.

"True, but it was definitely fun." Umi said with a smile.

"You bet." I returned the smile.

"That was so cool." Honoka said with awe in her eyes.

"Wait did you guys watch us the whole time?" I asked.

"Mhm. We didn't want to do something without you guys." Kotori said.

"Ok then since I played a game with Umi how about I play one with each of you? Since it's so packed." I asked.

"K" Kotori and Honoka said in unison.

Honoka ended up challenging me to a fighting game, and she won. Never knew she was good at those. Kotori wanted me to help her win a stuff animal from a crane game. After all that it was around 2 now.

"So how about we head to the photo booths for some pictures?" I asked.

"Sounds great." Honoka said excitedly. Umi and Kotori giggled and then nodded in agreement.

We made our way over to the booths and went in. We took a few normal photos as well as some goofy ones.

"These came out great." Kotori beamed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "So how about we get some food? I'm starving."

They nodded and we headed to the nearest fast food place. I told the girls to find a table while I paid for the meal. They were against it, but I insisted since I did say it was my treat. I place my order and waited on the side when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a girl with crimson hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, a black jacket, a light blue skirt, black stockings, and black shoes.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked her.

"You dropped this." She said holding out a black wallet.

I checked my pockets and realized I did drop my wallet. I laughed embarrassingly.

"It seems I did. Thanks I appreciate it." I said taking the wallet from her hands.

"You're welcome." She said and then stood there waiting or her food.

"Random question. You go to Otonokizaka High School right?" I asked her. She was startled and looked nervous. _I should've of been more careful with my words._

"I'm asking cause I've seen you around since I do attend it as well." I explain.

"You look a bit too old to be a freshman." She said.

"That most likely cause I'm not a freshman. I'm a junior. My name's Takuto Yuuji. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself.

"I'm Maki Nishikino. Nice to meet you too." She said. "Wait Yuuji? Do you have a younger brother named Ren?" she asked.

"Oh you're one of Ren's classmates?" I asked her. She nodded. Just then my order was called. "Hey Maki are you eating with anyone?"

"No. Why do you ask?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"Wanna have lunch with me and friends? They're right over there." I said pointed my head towards the girls.

"I'm fine really." She said her cheeks flushed.

"Come on they don't bite, and be nice to make some new friends. Two birds with one stone." I said cheerfully.

"I'm not sure." she said reluctantly.

"Come on one meal isn't gonna kill you." I pleaded.

Her cheeks were still flush. "Fine, but only cause you asked me. I really don't care either way." She said face turned. _Wow a real life tsundere. Who knew?_

After she got her meal we walked over to the girls.

"Hey guys I hope you don't mind I brought over a new friend. This is Maki." I said then turned to Maki. "This is Honoka, Umi, and Kotori." I introduce pointing to each one of them.

The girls said hi and we all began to dig in. Maki was quite nervous through most of it. Thankfully Kotori comforting personality ease her troubles. While Honoka and Umi were arguing over trivial matters. The 5 of us chatted for a bit, and walked around for a bit till it started to get dark.

"Well it's getting late we should call it a day." I said.

"Aww really?" Honoka whined.

"Yes really." Umi scolded her.

"Well we'll see you then. Nice meeting you Maki." Kotori said starting to walk off.

"Yeah nice meeting you. Later Taku-kun." Honoka said and ran after Kotori.

"See you both at school." Umi said and followed the others.

"Well we should get going to." I said to Maki. "Come on you're gonna lead the way."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well I'm not gonna let you walk home by yourself. That would be rude and honestly I'm just not that type of guy." I said with smile.

Her face flushed again. "That's fine. You don't have too." She said starting to walk off.

I followed her. "You're right. I don't have to but I want to. After all we are friends." I told her.

"We only met a few hours ago." She argued.

"True, but to me that doesn't matter. Once I make a friend I want them to know I'll be there whenever they might need me." I argued back.

She turned away and mumbled under her breath. "Thanks."

I could have said you're welcome, but I decide not to tease anymore. Instead I put my hands in my pockets and chatted about random topics. After a few minutes of talking we reach her house, which was an understatement. Her "house" was actually a mansion. _This explains quite a bit._

"So guess I'll you around, k?" I asked before making my way home.

"Wait you're not shocked at my house?" She asked completely shocked.

"First that's one hell of a reaction. And 2 no, I am shocked but this doesn't really matter to me." I told her bluntly. "I'm friends with you not your money. So if you're loaded big whoop doesn't change anything."

"I see. Normally people would start wanting things, but you're different." She said with her head down.

I smiled and patted her on the head. "Yep, I'm as different as they come. Anyway see ya around." I said and ran off home.

When I walked mom greeted me. "Hey Taku. How was your day?" she asked.

"Great I even made a new friend as well." I told her.

"That's great dinner's on the table." She said.

"Thanks. I'll eat in my room." I said. I grabbed my meal and went upstairs. After eating I took a shower, and started to head to bed. As I laid down my mind wandered.

 _I'm still hiding my true feelings. I'm trying so hard to hide behind a mask of happiness that I feel like I'm still lying to those around me._ I took out my phone and look into my photos till I found one with me and my dad. A sad smile form on my face. _I really wish you were here to give me some answers. Dad I could really use some guidance right now._ I could feel the tears start to run down my face. _It's my fault that your gone dad, and I can never undo what I've done._ I ended crying myself to sleep that night.

 **AND DONE. Holy crap that was tiring. Now I really wanted to get this chapter up for the sheer fact that Valentine's Day is coming up. So I wanted to get the 3 main girls introduced before then so I could do a pure romance chapter for that day. I'm still debating on which one though. You guys can leave replys or votes or I can throw straws or something I don't freaking know. As always favorite, follow, and please leave reviews I really could use them. It doesn't even need to be extravagant just a simple "nice story" or "needs grammer adjustments" anything really just no hate. Thanks again I'm Azure and I'll see you all next Sunday.**


	4. Valentine Special

**Hey guys its Azure here! So like I said last time here's a Valentine's Day chapter. This is gonna be a pure romance, fluff, and all that mushy goodness that doesn't go past the pg-13 line. Meaning no story progression or relevance. In other words a one-shot. So let's get started.**

 **Holiday Chapter: A Lovely Valentine**

It was that time of the year again, Valentine's Day. The streets were crowded with couples. As far as the eye can see there was white and red decorations, signs for chocolate in as many as possible. Normally I hate this time of year, but this year I have a reason to be happy about it. Cause like everyone else out here I have a special someone to share it with, but the only problem is she's late.

I sighed. "I've known her for nearly 10 years now. I really shouldn't be complaining at this point." I said checking my watch. Since its Valentine's Day I decided to wear a nearly pure red outfit. A red striped shirt, a red vest, a red hat and a pair of red and white sneakers. Only thing that wasn't red was the blue pair of jeans I had on. _I may need to update my clothes and add more variety in color. At this point I might as well be a decoration on one of the stores._

"Hey Taku-kun!" A familiar voice called out.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Geez can you be any-"I stop as I turn to see her. I could feel the heat rushing toward my face. What I saw coming towards me was a girl wearing a white blouse, a pink skirt, white knee-high socks, yellow shoes and a yellow open sweater. "Slower?" I finished.

"Sorry I'm late Taku-kun." Honoka said.

"N-no it's fine." I turn to hide my blush.

"Is something wrong? Your face is red." She asked worryingly.

"No it's just I've never seen you in that type of outfit before." I said scratching my cheek.

"Do you not like it?" She asked.

"No that's not it at all!" I blurted out. "I just thought you look beautiful is all."

"O-oh, thank you." She said sheepishly.

"So should we get going?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.  
I turn to start walking when Honoka suddenly wrapped her arms around mine.

"You know you could have asked. Instead of scaring me like that." I told her.

"I have to ask to hold my boyfriend's arm?" She asked sarcastically.

"Heh fair enough." I said with a small chuckled.

"So what's the plan for our first Valentine's together?" She asked eagerly.

"Well I do have something planned for later this evening, but till then we're pretty much free." I told her.

"Oh really? What is it? Come on tell me." She was getting really excited now.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait till later." I told sternly.

"Please?" She asked with cutesy eyes.

"That's not gonna work." I said.

" _Mou!_ You're no fun." She pouted.

"And you're cute when you pout like that." I teased her.

Her face turn red and she continued to pout. "Now you're just teasing me." She said embarrassingly.

"Pretty much." I said. "Anyway since I'm done teasing you now, how about you choose what will we do till later on?" I asked her.

"Mhm." She agreed.

"Ok then where to first?" I asked her.

"Hmm…"She put a finger to her chin and started to think. "How about checking some of the local arcades? I hear they're doing some special events." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's check it out." I said.

We that we made our way over to the arcades. Even on Valentine's Day this place is packed only difference its couples galore rather than simple groups of friends. Like Honoka said there were plenty of couple-themed events and attractions around.

"So what's first sweetie?" I asked Honoka.

She giggled. "How about the couple's portrait over there?" she asked cutely.

"What you gonna hang it on your wall?" I asked with a grin.

Honoka face turn a faint shade of red. "Maybe." She said softly.

"Your father would kill me if he saw that hung up in your room 24/7." I quivered in fear at the thought.

"No he wouldn't." she retorted. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok maybe the closet is a better choice."

I gave her a pec on the forehead. "That's a much better spot."

She giggled. "You're definitely a lot cheery now before you were always so…" she trailed off

"Distant? A hardass?" I asked jokingly.

"Well yeah." She replied sheepishly.

"Well that's over and done with now. Thanks to you and the girls I'm better now. I also have an amazing girlfriend now." I said with a smile.

"You're teasing me again." She said shyly hiding her blush. "Let's get our portrait done, before my face becomes an apple."

I nodded and we made our way over to the painter. Within a few minutes he was finish, and we had a nice portrait of Honoka on my lap and my arms around her waist.

"I'll say it again do not put this on your wall." I told with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Taku-kun since when are you scare so easily?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Since I realized your father is a bluff, silent, pastry chef that could snap me like a twig." I said with a fearful expression. Saying Honoka tried to hold in her laughter would be giving her too much credit. "Ok enough of that let's check something else to get my mind off that."

"Sure." She said happily.

Honoka was enjoying herself and that's all that matters to me. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing games and goofing off. It was around dinnertime when I got a text message from mom.

" _Everything is ready. We'll head out in 20 mins to the spot."_ It said.

" _Got it. We'll head back now."_ I replied.

"Hey Honoka, you ready for that surprise I told you about?" I asked. She was shaking her head up and down like a bobble head with a cookie in her mouth. That got a laugh out of me. "Ok then, we'll have to head back to my place so I can drive us." I told her.

"Been awhile since you've drove us anywhere. This must be a good surprise." Honoka said intrigued.

We left the arcade and hope on the next train home. When we got home however Honoka said she had to stop by her place first. Before I could offer her a lift she speeded off. After about 10 mins she came back.

"So what did you need to go home for?" I asked.

"That's my own little surprise." She said with a wink.

I shrugged my shoulders and after we got in the car I drove off. I ended up taking us out of the city towards the hills overlooking the town. After we arrive I got another text from mom.

" _We're good over here."_ It said.

" _K we just got here, so you better get out of there."_ I replied.

I turn to Honoka who searching around. "Yeah I'm not dumb enough to just leave it lying around in the open." I told her proudly.

"Then where is it?" She asked getting impatient.

"Wouldn't a surprise if I told you, now would it? Put on this blindfold first." I instructed handing her the small piece of cloth.

She pouted but put it on anyway. After she put it on, I took her hand and made my way towards a far off bush. I removed the bush that revealed a hidden path and walked on through with Honoka in hand. After we reached our destination, I told her she can take it off. What laid out before was a picnic blanket and basket on a cliff overlooking the town with the sun getting closer to setting on the horizon.

"So did I impress you or-"I was cut by Honoka pressing her soft lips against mine. Saying I was taken aback would be an understatement. After a sec she broke the kiss and my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I love it." She said with a blush on her face as well.

"I-I'm glad." I stuttered still stun from the kiss.

"So shall we eat?" She asked.

I snapped back to my senses. "Uh yeah let's eat." I said taken her hand and walking towards the blanket.

Inside the basket was a whole assortment of food ranging from rice, ramen, sushi, a variety of meats, and for drinks we had apple cider. Mom went the extra mile this time; I owe her big time. We gather our portions and started to dig in. Honoka would occasionally feed me and I would return the gesture. After about an hour we finished our meals and we sat there watching the sunset with Honoka resting her head on my shoulder.

"Now for my gift." Honoka suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" I asked quite curious.

"Tada!" She exclaimed holding a heart shaped box of beautifully designed chocolates out.

"Did you make these?" I asked stunned at the chocolates.

A red tint grew on her face. "Yeah. I put a lot of effort into it. I hope you enjoy them." She said embarrassingly.

"If you made them I'm sure they're great." I smiled at her. I reach for one, but she moved it away. I gave her a confused look.

"I'll feed them to you." She said still as red as an apple.

I chuckled. "I have no problems with that." I told her.

She took out one of the candies and placed in my mouth. As I bit on the hard shell my mouth was filled with an incredibly sweet flavor.

"This is so good. Honoka your candy making skills are as great as ever." I told after swallowing the remains in my mouth.

"I'm glad you love them so much." She said with a smile.

I then took a piece from the box. "Your turn now." I said holding the candy in my hand. She opened up and I feed the sweet to her. We continue this till there was only one left.

"The last one. So who gets this one?" Honoka asked.

An idea popped into my head. "You do but first you have to close your eyes." I told her picking up the last piece of chocolate.

"Huh? But why?" She asked.

"Just do it." I said rolling my eyes.

She just shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. _Time to return that little surprise from earlier._ I placed the chocolate down back in the box. I leaned in and planted my lips on to hers. I felt her jump a bit but she didn't break the kiss. Instead she returned the kiss with more depth and passion. Time may have been continuing for the rest of the world but for us it was perfectly still. After what felt like an eternity, even if was really about a few seconds, our lips parted but we were still in close distance to each other.

"That was sweeter than any candy could hope to be." Honoka said with a smile forming on her face.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I said with my own smile forming on my face. "Happy Valentine's Day Honoka."

"Happy Valentine's Day Taku." She said wrapping me in a hug and placing her head in my chest.

I return the embrace and we just stood like that till it was time to head back. One thing is for certain this is the best Valentine's Day ever.

 **And we done! Phew this was a bit hard to write honestly. First I needed to choose which girl I wanted to write, then the type of scenario that seemed to fit that character, and then the actual content. Yeah it was difficult. I ended up choosing Honoka for 1 she's the cover girl for this fic, she probably has the easy personality to work with cause she's so optimistic it doesn't take much to please her (yes I know the sounds kinda douchebag like but I don't know how else to phrase it), and finally the main reason is she's my favorite girl. She's always positive, upbeat, she always acts cutesy, and all in all how do you not with this type of person around. Answer: YOU CAN'T! Anyway before this turns into a discussion thread, let me end off with what did you think? Like it, don't like it, in the middle? Review if willing I really appreciate it.**

 **P.S. Please don't write cliché in any reviews cause god I know this is a very cliché filled one-shot. Oh and I'll say it one more time THIS IS NOT PART OF THE MAIN SERIES IT IS IT'S OWN STAND ALONE THING.**

 **Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day! Azure out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls, Azure here! So… yeah not sure what to say just that I really appreciate the support and kind reviews so far. Honestly with a series like this I was sure that I was gonna get hate for this type of story, because male insert into an all-female cast yeah so original. However no one seems to be ill will about it, hell some of you are asking when the next chapter is out and that puts a smile on my face that you guys all enjoy it. Well I guess time for the next installment of Love Live: A New Path.**

 **Chapter 4: Nightmares and Trouble Ensues**

 **Third Person POV:**

It was regular winter morning. Snow was falling gently on the ground, kids and teens playing and jumping outside. One teenage boy who was playing with his friends and had to head home for a bit.

"Hey dad?" The teen boy called out as he entered the house. He wore black boots, blue jeans, and a red wool sweater covered by a navy blue goat.

There was no reply so he continue to enter. He passed by a mirror and notice snow was all over his head. He wiped it off to reveal his dark blue hair with a small sectioned that he dyed a lighter shade of blue a while back. His violet eyes could see how red his nose and cheeks were.

He laughed. "Maybe I should put on a hat and scarf before I go out again." He said. Suddenly he heard the sound of a piano playing. "So that's where he is."

The boy rushed down the hall to a room in the back of the house. He opened the door to reveal a middle-age man playing the piano in a carefree manner wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. The boy walked over to the man.

"Hey pops." He said.

The man stop playing and turned to him with a smile on his face. "Hey Takuto. What's up?" He asked **.**

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play outside with and the guys." Takuto said.

"Sure why not." He replied.

"Great, but could you play one song before that? I really love your music." Takuto asked.

"Sure thing kiddo. Take a seat" Takuto's dad said making room for his son.

Takuto took a seat and his dad started to play one of his old songs. Takuto closed his eyes and let the melody flow into him. For as long as he can remember he always enjoyed the sound of a piano especially when his dad plays it. After a few minutes the song ended.

"That's great as ever dad!" Takuto said opening his eyes.

When he looked toward where his dad was sitting there was no one there. He looked around the room to find it was empty.

"Hey dad where are you?" he called out. There was no response. Takuto ran towards the door leading out to the hall. As he turned the knob he felt a cold gust of wind, and the next thing he knew he was out in an alleyway. He was a lot taller now, still wearing the same outfit. He was scared and didn't know what was going on. All of a sudden he saw his father and ran towards him.

"Hey dad there you-"Takuto was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. He notice a spot of red on his dad's white shirt that only grew larger in size. Takuto was stunned at the events that occurred with tears running down his face. As his father fell backwards he saw a man standing behind his dad with a small pistol pointed outward. He couldn't see the man's face at all except for a small crooked smile.

"That's what happens when you cross me." The man said.

Takuto just fell to his knees in horror at the scene before him. He didn't what to do, he couldn't run, he felt alone scared, and empty. All he could do was scream.

"DAD!" Takuto yelled.

 **Takuto's POV:**

I lunged forward on my bed with sweat dripping down my face and I was breathing heavily. I looked around and saw that I was in my bed in my room. I looked at my hands that were shaking and covered in sweat.

"Just *pant* a *pant* dream." I said between breaths.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to place cold water on my face. As I dry my face I saw my reflection in the mirror. All I saw was a boy whose eyes seem to be devoid of life. I slapped my cheeks to get my mind off it. I head back to my room to get ready for school.

"I have to forget about that already." I tried to convince myself. "If I keep thinking about it I won't be able to move forward. Things are different now, I'm back with my friends and my family." Tears started to run down my face. "But why do I still feel empty then?"

I wiped the tears off and left for school without Ren this time. As I was walking to school I heard a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Taku-kun." The voice said.

 _Crap! Got to mind off this thing before they notice._ I turned with a smile on my face to see the girls run up to me.

"Hey girls! Good morning." I said to them.

"Good morning." They greeted in unison.

"You're early this morning." Kotori said to me.

I scratch the back of my head embarrassingly. "Yeah I guess I am." I said sheepishly.

"No Ren today?" Umi asked.

"I told him I was leaving earlier than normal. He'll be fine on his own he's not a kid anymore." I told her.

"That's true. Well let's going don't want to be late after getting up early." Umi said.

"Can we stop for a quick bite first?" Honoka asked holding her stomach.

"No." Umi said coldly.

"Aww, but I'm hungry." Honoka whined.

I chuckled. "You're always hungry. I guess getting a quick snack won't hurt." I said.

"Really?" Honoka asked with joy in her eyes.

"Sure, but only one thing then straight to school." I told her.

"Yeah!" Honoka shouted while jumping in the air.

Umi sighed. "Don't encourage her behavior Taku-kun." She told me. Then Umi's stomach growled and her face turn red. The rest of us laugh while she pouted. "It's not funny!"

"I'll buy you something for your empty stomach too then." I said wiping the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard.

"No! That's fine you don't have to do that." Umi declined.

"If you say so. How about you Kotori?" I asked my gray-haired friend.

"I'm fine, but thank you anyway." Kotori declined politely.

"Ok then. Well let's get little miss bread lover here something to snack on." I said pointing to Honoka.

"Hey!" Honoka shouted annoyed.

"Oh boy." I said. I sprinted off toward the store with Honoka chasing me.

After calming down an anger Honoka with some bread we arrived at school. The girls went on ahead since I had to help Ren with his tie. Somehow he ended up making 3 knots in the damn thing. _Third times the charm my ass._

"Sorry about this bro." Ren apologized.

"It's fine man, but next time try not to come to school looking like a circus clown." I teased.

He glared at me. "Well if someone didn't leave me behind; I wouldn't be in this mess now would I?" He said.

"Touché." I said rolling my eyes. I fixed the mess that was Ren's tie. "Ok done. Well we better get to class see ya later." As I walked up stairs I heard worried voices. _What's going on?_

"Honoka!" I heard Umi's voice.

"Honoka-chan!" That was Kotori.

I bolted up the stairs to the hall and saw Honoka passed out in Umi's and Kotori's arms. I ran over to them.

"What happened?" I asked worryingly.

"She passed out when she saw that the school was closing." Umi informed me.

"Well let's get her to the nurse's-wait what?" I stopped mid-sentence. "She passed out from seeing that the school was closing?" I asked making sure I heard her right.

"Yeah." Umi said.

"Oh for the love…whatever let's just get her to the nurse's office to lie her down." I said squatting down. "Put her on my back." Umi and Kotori helped get Honoka on my back as I carried her to the nurse's office. Kotori informed the nurse of what happened and she said to let Honoka rest here till she woke up.

The 3 of us headed back to class. Some of the other students asked questions about what happened, we told them she's fine and should be in class later on. I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"Has she always been this dramatic?" I asked the others.

"Pretty much." Umi said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but I've seen her actually pass out." Kotori added.

"That's true. I wonder why she did though." Umi said curiously.

"Maybe she thought the school closing meant she would need to transfer." I said shrugging my shoulders.

There was a silence for a few seconds. We made exaggerated faces. Yep that was the reason.

"These next 2 years are gonna be eventful that's for sure." I said.

"With Honoka-chan every day is fun." Kotori said with a smile.

"With Honoka every day is stressful." Umi retorted.

"It's both." I added.

The 3 of us looked at each other and laughed. Just then Honoka walked in a sadden look on her face. As walk over to us I waved at her.

"Morning Honoka. You feeling better now?" I asked her. She walked over to face me, but didn't respond. "Honoka?" Just then she latched on to me and starting bury her face in my chest. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm DOOMED!" She shouted.

"Why?" Kotori asked.  
"Cause I don't know what I'm gonna do. I haven't been studying at all. There's no way I'll pass an entrance exam." Honoka whined.

"Wow I was joking when I thought she be upset about that." I said jokingly.

"It's not funny." She pouted punching my chest.

"You know they won't close the school until all current students have graduated right?" Umi asked her.

"Really?" Honoka asked tears in her eyes.

"Yes." I told her.

"YAY!" She screamed ecstatically.

"Yeah definitely eventful." I said in a low voice.

The rest of classes went by normally. Honoka was in a much cheery mood now, which made it easy for the rest of us. We decided to have lunch in the courtyard under a tree.

"At least Honoka doesn't have to worry about transferring." I said.

"Now I can enjoy my delicious bread." Honoka said munching or her meal.

"You're going to get fat." Umi told her.

"Though it's too bad that starting next year they'll be no more new students." Kotori said with a sadden face.

"Yeah it'll only be second and third years. Meaning the freshman now won't have any under classman." Umi added with sadness in her voice as well.

"Yeah." Honoka was also upset by this.

 _This is really bothering them huh? I thought it was just Honoka. Wait wasn't the school trying to test a co-ed experience to help? Why would the school make a decision so early in the school year?_

"Excuse me." A familiar voice spoke.

We turned to face the girl it came from it was Eli. There was another girl beside her. She was Eli's height wearing the same uniform as her meaning she was also a third-year, she had deep violet hair, and green eyes, but to be honest the first thing a guy would notice wouldn't be her eyes but a certain other feature a bit further down. _Wow she definitely has…stop thinking about that dumbass._

I turned to Eli. "Is there something we can help you with Eli-sempai?" I asked her.

"Well I need to ask Minami-san something." She said turning to Kotori. "You're the director's daughter right?" She asked her.

"Yes I am." Kotori answered.

"Has she said anything regarding the school's closing?" Eli asked.

"No not at all." Kotori said.

"I see." Eli said looking slightly disappointed. "Thank you." She said as she and her friend started to walk off.

"Is it true the school's closing?" Honoka asked.

Eli stopped and turned around. "That isn't something you need to concern yourself with." Eli said and continued to walk off. _What was that about?_

The 4 of us went back to class as well. We found out the reason behind the decision is the lack of applications, even with the male students that enter that still wasn't enough. During breaks we decided to figure out what might help get kids interested in the school. However this school's only notable features is its history and almost achieving clubs. We were now back in class, and school was over.

"Well that figures. If this school had something worth people's attention this wouldn't be happening." I admitted.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that." Umi added.

Honoka started to get really depressed. The 3 of us were getting worried about her.

"I'll see if I can get my mom to tell me anything." Kotori said trying to cheer Honoka up.

"You know, I really love this school." Honoka said in a sadden tone.

"You're not the only one." Kotori said in a comforting tone.

"She's right." Umi agreed.

After we all went for the day, I was at home eating dinner with mom while Ren was over at a friend's house. I was picking my food in little pieces. Mom took notice and spoke up.

"Takuto is something the matter? You're not eating much." Mom asked worried.

"Sorry it's just that last night I had a dream about dad and it's been bugging me all day. To top it off I find out the school's closing after the current students graduate." I told her.

"I see. Well at least that means you and Ren are fine, and regarding your dream maybe you should just forget about it. You have to move on." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're right and it helps when I have my friends to help take my mind off it. Regarding the school however I'm not quite sure if I really even care. I mean I'll still be fine regarding graduating so there's no reason for to care right?" I said in a low voice.

"Do you really feel that way?" She asked me.

"I don't know but the girls were really upset by it, especially Honoka. I've never seen her so depressed before. I know for now I just want to help them out. I hate seeing them like that." I said determined.

Mom giggled. "You know you're definitely your father's son. He would always help others first before himself." She said. I took a sip of juice and then mom added. "That's also way he charmed girls."

I choke on the juice and my face turned red. "*couch* MOM! *cough*" I shouted.

"I'm only teasing you." She said patting my head. I groaned in embarrassment. "Just do whatever you think is right." She finished and headed upstairs.

I finished cleaning my dishes and headed to my room. I laid in bed and toss a ball in the air and caught it repeatedly as my mind wandered.

 _She's right, what happen in the past needs to stay there. My friends need my help them keep the school open. And that's what I'm gonna do. I just need to figure out how._

 **And done! Well that was a bit longer than the others…I think. Yeah no detouring anymore now we're going into the actual anime story. Wooh! Well not much to say other than thanks again to all who enjoy this. Leave a review, favorite, follow, whatever. Oh and one more thing go check out the English dub of the series if you haven't yet I highly recommend it. It may sound bad to some people but personally I enjoyed the every living hell out of it especially because I've heard all this voices in pervious shows I've seen and I love these voice actresses. So if you're a true fan go give it a chance you won't regret it. This has been Azure piece!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals Azure here! As always I have no idea what to do for a damn intro. (And yet it never really sinks in that I don't have to do an intro) So yeah just gonna avoid any unnecessary BS and just begin.**

 **Chapter 5: You want to be an Idol!?**

I spent all last night trying to search for ways to help keep the school open. Unfortunately I came up empty. There were so many other schools that had better standings there was no way the old fashionedOtonokizaka High School to keep up.

I groaned loudly. "This is ridiculous! Is there nothing that makes our school standout?" I said out loud. I then glance back at my computer screen. I saw a school that's fairly close and is one of the best schools in the country. "UTX High huh?" I said looking at the screen.

I decided I'll check out the school tomorrow and headed to bed. I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I walked over to Ren's door and knocked.

"Yo Ren I got something to take care of. So go meet up with the girls and let them know I may be a little late." I told him.

"Ok, but first my tie at least." He said pointing towards his tie. I shrugged my shoulders and tied his tie. "Thanks."

"No problem. Later bro." I said rushing out the door. UTX was quite a bit away, but I should be fine. I arrived in front of the school. It was a large white building with many windows scattered through the building; a large crowd of students were entering when I saw a familiar figure.

"Honoka?" I said in low voice. She was pressing her face against one of the windows. "Hey Honoka!"

She turned around to face me and ran over. "Hey Taku-kun! Why are you here?" She asked.

"I came to do some research. I was looking at other schools and saw that this was the closest one. I was hoping I could find something that may help the school here." I explained.

"Really!?" She asked completely shocked. I nodded. "That's awesome that's why I'm here. Great minds think alike huh?" She said with a smile.

"Haha I guess so." I said.

Just then a monitor came on with 3 girls being shown. The one on the right had ginger hair and purple eyes, the one in the middle had light brown hair and green eyes, and the one on the right had violet hair with bluish-green eyes. That all had on similar outfits with small differences in accessories.

"Hello everyone and welcome to UTX High!" the girls said in unison.

The crowd in front of us scream as if they were at a concert. I turned to Honoka who was looking at a pamphlet of the school. _Where she get that?_

"There from the brochure." She said looking back at the screen.

Just then a girl with black hair tied in pigtails wearing a large brown coat and scarf, she also had on sunglasses and a doctor's mask. _How is she breathing while wearing all of that!?_

"Um excuse me?" Honoka asked her.

"Yeah what?" The girl snapped. _Well that was rude._

"Well I was just wondering are those girls on the screen like celebrities?" She asked.

"Seriously!?" _Again with the snapping. This girl is really getting on my nerves now._ "You have the pamphlet in your hand and you still don't know?" She sighed. "They're A-RISE. A school Idol group." She said.

"School idols?" Honoka said looking at me with a confused look. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes singing idol groups formed in schools ring any bells?" The girl said.

 _Now that she mentions it there were a few schools that mentioned school idols on their websites._

"Kayo-chin wait up we're gonna be late!" I heard a female voice from behind us.

I turn to see 2 girls running this. Both had on Otonokizaka freshman uniforms, one had short orange hair and the other short brown and glasses. Just then the girls on the screen started to sing. The crowd went wild, even Honoka herself was in awe of the girls. I couldn't blame her though from their performance you would think they were professionals. I turned towards Honoka to let her know we should be heading back to school, but she was stammering away.

"Um Honoka you ok?" I asked her slightly worried of yesterday's fainting fiasco.

She stop at a rail and started shaking. I approached her and as I was about to tap her shoulder, when she jumped up.

"That's brilliant!" She exclaimed.

"Huh!?" I said taken aback.

"I'll explain later! Come on let's go tell the others!" She said and darted off.

"Hey! Wait Honoka!" I said chasing after her.

After we arrived at the school and finished classes for the day, Honoka finally told us her plan. She showed us a bunch of magazines with a variety of school idols. _Now I know what she was thinking back at UTX._ But before she could say her plan Umi snuck away; not fast enough to escape Honoka unfortunately.

"Hey Umi-chan! You didn't even let me say my idea." She pouted.

Umi sighed. "Let me guess you to form a school idol group correct?" Umi asked.

Honoka jumped back. "Holy crap are you psychic Umi-chan?" she asked. I facepalmed and Kotori's head tilted.

"Is she serious?" I asked Kotori.

"I think so." Kotori said with a nervous laugh.

"No I'm not." Umi said annoyed.

"Well at least it makes my job easier. Let's go to teachers and form the school idol club!" Honoka said pumping a fist in the air.

"No way." Umi said sternly.

"Huh? Why not?" Honoka sounded confused at the statement.

"Because becoming school idols isn't that easy. Do you honestly think this would bring more students?" Umi asked fiercely.

"Well it might if we become popular enough." Honoka said in soft tone trying not to anger Umi.

"News flash those girls in the magazines have been training just as hard as professionals do." Umi said. _She's not kidding. A-RISE certainly gave off that vibe._ "Someone decided to be one on a whim has no hope of making it. So allow me to be clear no school idols." Umi finished.

She then made her way to archery practice. Honoka had a sadden look on her face and up towards the roof. Kotori and I exchanged looks.

"I go check on Honoka. You mind talking to Umi when you're done with whatever you need to do?" I asked her.

"Sure thing Taku-kun." She said and headed off.

I made my way up towards to see a distraught Honoka looking down at the clubs.

"Awe man, and here I thought I had the perfect idea." She said.

"Well like Umi said it won't work unless you really want to do this." I said.

"I know." She said tilting her head down.

Just then we started to hear someone singing and a piano being played. Honoka went back into the school with me following and we followed the voice to a music room. As we approached the door we saw who was playing, it was Maki. Her voice was beautiful, angelic even. The way she was playing the piano shows she's been seriously practicing for a long time.

"Such a beautiful voice." Honoka said captivated.

"You can say that again." I agreed.

When Maki was done playing Honoka started to clap crazily and I decided to clap as well. When Maki saw us I could see the red appear on her face. Honoka just burst in afterwards. _Oh boy here we go._ I had a small smile on my face.

"You were incredible." Honoka complimented her.

"No it was nothing." Maki replied shyly.

"Are you kidding? You're a great singer and piano player. And even the cutest idols got nothing on you. Right Taku-kun?" She asked me filled with enthusiasm.

"Huh? Wait you're asking me if I think she's cute?" I said my face turning red. I looked towards Maki and I could see the blush on her face too. I quickly looked away and scratched my cheek. "Yeah I agree with you." _Darn it Honoka! Why you have to put me on the pot like that?_

Maki got out of her seat and started to walk towards the door with her head down.

"Hey wait!" Honoka shouted stopping Maki. "This may be weird, but would you like to be a school idol?" She asked. _Coming on strong much?_

Maki was stunned then frowned. "Sorry, but I'm not interested." She said leaving the room.

"Guess not. Well I got to go. Later Taku-kun." She said then darted off.

I sighed. "Well may as well go check on Umi." I said to myself and made my way towards the archery field. When I arrived Umi was in the middle of practicing her shots. However something was off, and by that I mean her aim. She kept missing the bulls-eye each time. From what she's shown me; Umi has practically perfect aim, so it doesn't make sense for to miss so many times and by so much. She tripped over her own foot and on instinct I rushed in to catch her.

"Hey you ok?" I asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Thank you Takuto." She thanked me.

"Hey guys. Can you come with me?" I heard Kotori's voice calling from the door. I helped Umi up and we followed Kotori.

"Umi what caused you to miss so many shots back there?" I asked her a bit concerned knowing her skill.

"It's all Honoka's fault. I've haven't been able to stop thinking about the idol thing." Umi said.

"Maybe it's because you're actually interested." Kotori said half teasingly.

"No way." Umi retorted. "It's just I don't see this working out."

"Who knows? With Honoka crazy ideas are plentiful." Kotori said.

"Yeah remember when she had the four of us climb that tree when we were little?" I asked.

 **Flashback:**

"What!?" A young Umi, Kotori and I said in unison.

"Let's climb this tree! It'll be fun." A young Honoka said excitedly.

She jumped on the tree and started to climb, with Umi and Kotori following behind. I stood behind just in case they fell so I could catch them. The 3 of them sat on a high branch and stared at the horizon. Luckily there was a bucket nearby for me to stand on. As we were looking at the view the branch the girls were sitting on broke. Luckily Honoka hung on to a branch above her, while the others latch on to the tree.

 **Flashback pause**

"Yeah and because of situations like that we also end up in trouble." Umi said.

"Yeah that's true." Kotori agreed.

"She's always so pushy." Umi stated.

"Yeah, maybe. But do either of you have any regrets?" Kotori asked us both.

I smiled tilting my head down. "Not at all." I said.

"Same here." Umi agreed.

 **Flashback resumes:**

Umi and Kotori were crying, saying they want to come down. Just when I was about to tell them to lower themselves so I can help them off they turn towards the sunset and smile in amazement. I did the same and had to admit the view was definitely breathtaking. After a while it was time to head home.

"Ok guys come on down. I'll catch you. Umi you're first." I said.

"Ok." She said and lowered herself enough for me to catch her when she jumped off. Kotori was next and did the same. Last was Honoka, but unfortunately she was still on the high branch.

"I'm not sure I can make it." Honoka said.

"Don't worry I'll catch you." I said.

"But it's really high." Honoka said shaking.

"You don't need to be scared. I promise I won't let you get hurt. Trust me ok?" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok. Here's go." She said as she let go.

I stood right underneath her as she came down and caught her, but the recoil sent me back on my back with Honoka on top of me.

"Oww." I said in pain.

"Sorry Taku-kun. Are you ok?" She asked worryingly.

"A little pain is all. I kept my promise though. I didn't let you get hurt." I said with a small laugh.

"Yep you did." Honoka laughed as well. She got off and lend me a hand. I took and stood up as we headed home.

 **Flashback end**

We turned the corner and saw Honoka practicing some dances moves. She ended falling over a few times. She looked truly determined.

"You know what I think I'll climb the tree again. Would you 2 care to join me?" Kotori asked.

We both nodded. Honoka was about to fall again, but I rushed in a caught her.

"Huh?" Honoka looked up at me.

"Can't have you getting hurt before you can even perform can we?" I asked with a smile.

Umi walked over and held out her hand to Honoka. "What are you doing practicing all by yourself? If we're doing this we're doing it together." Umi said with a smile.

"Really?" Honoka asked a small smile on her face. We all gave her an assuring nod.

"Well let's go send in an application then." I said. With an agreeing gesture we headed towards the student council room. We filled out a form and presented it to Eli-sempai. She looked at the paper and then at us skeptically.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's our application to form a school idol club." Honoka answered.

"I can see that much." Eli retorted.

"So you'll accept it?" Honoka asked.

"No I won't." Eli replied.

"Why not?" Honoka asked taken aback.

"Because all clubs must at least have 5 members to form." Eli explained.

"But there are plenty of clubs with less than 5 members." Umi argued.

"I'm sure those clubs had 5 members to begin with." Eli argued back.

"Get 1 more person alright." The vice-president said.

"Alright one more person." I said aloud. "Oh that reminds me I don't think we introduced ourselves yet. I'm Takuto Yuuji." I said.

"I'm Nozomi Toujou. Nice to finally meet the boy Eli's new guy friend." Nozomi introduced herself.  
"Well then will get going." I said as we left.

"Hold on." Eli spoke up. "Why do you want to form an Idol group now?" She asked.

"We want to help keep the school open. School idols have become really popular so I thought- "Honoka said.

"If that's the case I can't accept this even if you get 5 members." Eli said.

"What? Why not?" Honoka asked.

"Clubs are not to be used to gather new students. I'm afraid we can't end this problem so easily." Eli stated.

"We know that, but we can't just sit here and do nothing!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Takuto, but this isn't your problem." Eli said her eyes closed.

I glared at her. "Eli, why are you acting like this? You were so kind before and you wanted to keep the school so much." I said.

"I'm sorry Takuto. I'm just doing my job as student council president." Eli said.

I lowered my head. "Whatever. Come on girls." I said as I walked out the room. The girls followed me out. We stood outside the front doors completely depressed at the answer we got.

"Now what do we do?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know. We don't have a clubroom and we can't use the auditorium." Umi said.

"No way." I said. The girls looked at me with confused looks. "We're not quitting now. Let's do this. I'll help you girls be the best school idols you can be. That's a promise and we'll show Eli that we're determined to make this work." I said with determination.

"You're right. We can still do this. We'll just have to find our own way of doing it." Honoka added. Umi and Kotori nodded and agreement.

"You girls ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

"Then starting this weekend you girls start practice to be school idols." I said clenching my fist. _Just watch Eli. We'll show how serious we are about this._

 **And done! Hope you all enjoyed. You know how this works. Review, favorite, follow, or neither. Also I have been getting this same question, well 2 of the same of the same really.**

 **Q1: Will Takuto be with one of the girls?**

 **A1: Yes that is planned. However don't expect it anytime soon. Cause I have 3 endings in mind. There was a reason I put those 3 specific girls on the character listing and had them appear before the main story began.** **However if you so desire I can do one for each girl though that's up to you I'll make a poll I guess.**

 **Q2: What will Takuto's role be in Muse's?**

 **A2: He will be the manager of Muse's. But before you all say wow I was hoping for more, let me explain. Out of several of the fics I've read with the male mc being a manager. They have only be given manager as a title but never done anything manager-like. So that's what Takuto will be. He will do all things a manager normally does. Ex. Schedule practices, performances, keep tabs on progress for each member, and so on and so forth. Also he will serve another role, a support character. Yes the MC will also be a SUPPORT character. As in when the members of Muse goes through each of their own personal issues he will help them through it. Which leads back to the whole "do you want each of the girls to have their own ending?" Which helps to make having multiple endings not look like a bunch of half-ass romances. This will help form bonds with each character to Takuto as well as get him through his past. (Yeah that S**t still matters guys and girls)**

 **So hopefully that clear things up. If you like where I'm going with this please keep reading if not well at least I had your attention for a while. Well I'm heading to bed. Thanks again and Azure is out of here.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Azure: Hey guys! What's up? I decided to do this little format to well… make the intro less boring.**

 **Honoka: It might not work out.**

 **Azure: Aren't you supposed to be the optimistic one?**

 **Honoka: Yes, but I'm also a giant tease.**

 **Azure: Yeah sure. Here's some candy now be quiet.**

 **Honoka: Candy! *Nom Nom* *spits it out* Hey! What was in that!?**

 **Azure: Red Bean Paste. :)**

 **Honoka: Not funny.**

 **Azure: Yes it was now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Preparations:**

The four of us decide to start the girls training this weekend, however Honoka had additional ideas without our consent. We were now in the Student Council Room yet again at the request of Honoka, but she didn't tell us why. I stood in the back since I was still a little ticked off about yesterday, while the girls approach Eli and Nozomi-sempai. Honoka handed a slip of paper.

"What is it now?" Eli said annoyed.

"Wow early in the morning and still with an attitude. Not very befitting of a President now is it?" I said just loud enough to hear.

"You're one to talk." She countered.

"Fair enough." I replied.

"Eli!" Nozomi exclaimed gaining the blonds attention. "No fighting please." She said in a calm manner.

"You too Taku-kun. Please don't cause trouble, ok?" Kotori asked.

I sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry for my tone Eli." I said with a bow.

"I-I'm sorry as well Takuto." Eli said returning the apology.

"Good. Now how can we help you today?" Nozomi asked.

"We would like the use the auditorium after school on the day of the welcome party." Honoka said.

"Um Honoka what are you doing?" I asked her.

"We're gonna put on a live show." She answered cheerfully.

"We're gonna what!?" Umi, Kotori, and I said in unison.

"You heard me we're going perform our debut on that day." She answered enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure we're ready." Kotori said nervously. _Well no crap you 3 haven't had one practice session yet. Whatever goes through Honoka's mind, I may never know._

"What are you talking about? Of course we are." Honoka argued.

"Kotori's right! We're not exactly stage ready." Umi stated objectively.

"Excuse me, are you ready or not?" Eli asked annoyed at our indecisiveness.

"We're totally ready." Honoka told her.

"Because the Opening Ceremony isn't just for fun and games." Eli said.

"Well they did only come here to ask for permission." Nozomi interjected. "And since they're not even an official club; the student council has no right to give certain opinions on their request."

"Well no, but…" Eli paused. "Very well you may use the auditorium."

The girls grew wide smiles on their faces and we walked out the room. Honoka jumped for joy while the rest of us were both happy and annoyed. Happy that we have a stage for our first performance, but annoyed since Honoka took it upon herself to do so and we only had a month to prepare. I was about to follow the girls back to class, but Nozomi opened the room door and waved for me to come back in. I shrugged my shoulders and followed after I let the girls I'll be there soon. As I walked in I notice Eli was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do you mind if we talk for a minute?" She asked me with her head turned.

"Sure, as soon as you look at me and ask." I told her.

She turned her head and I could see that her eyes were filled with regret. I pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side of her.

"Was that so hard?" I said giving a sly smile.

She tilted her head down. "I'm sorry." She said in a soft tone.

"Huh?" I asked bewildered.

"I'm sorry for my actions yesterday." She repeated. "My tone and mannerism were completely uncalled for."

I sighed. If she can apologize I owe her the same respect at least. "I'm sorry as well. I was already a bit on edge yesterday and I took it out on you. I apologize for that." I said.

"Why were you on edge if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

"Remember how I told you there was a reason I took a year off from school because of personal reasons?" she nodded. "Well let's just my past is still haunting me and it isn't really becoming any easier to deal with." I informed.

"I see." She said. Her face took on a soften expression.

"Stop right there." I said. She looked at me confused. "I don't want you feeling sorry for me. My personal issues are mine to deal with and worry about."

"If you say so." She said. "Anyway on to the actual topic at hand. Why are you all forming a school idol group?"

"I pretty sure we said this already; we want to keep the school open." I said.

"I mean why school idols? Why not something more traditional like petitions?" She asked.

"Those never work that's why." I said, and before she could countered I continued. "And Honoka decided on idols because she was inspired by the school idols of UTX."

"That isn't her concern. She should focus on the rest of her school life." Eli stated.

"Eli. Just because it's not something we should burden ourselves with doesn't mean we should do nothing. We're doing this for our underclassman and for the school we love." I said.

"Takuto…" She said in a low tone.

"I understand you feel that you want to save the school, but not in the way we're going at it. So how about you do things you're way and we do things our way? As long as we don't hinder the other there shouldn't be any problems, right Nozomi-sempai?" I asked Nozomi who has been silently listening the entire time.

"Seems like a fair and interesting idea." She agreed. "Well that being said I think you have class to get to."

"Right. I'll see you later." I said. I walked to the door and opened it, but before I left I had one last to say. "Eli, there are 3 people that I met since coming here that makes me want to do this. Honoka, my childhood friend who's had my back since elementary, a freshman named Maki, who even though might not admit it would love to have underclassman, and you the person who opened up a new path in my life and gave me something to strive for. Don't forget one of the reasons you asked me to come to this school." And with that I left.

 **Eli's POV:**

 _Great. Thanks to him saying that I feel bad at trying to oppose their actions. However that doesn't change the fact that trying to bring school idols here won't guarantee more students._

"He's quite straightforward and expressive. Now I know why you've taken an interest in him." Nozomi stated.

I could feel my face heating up. "W-what are you talking about!?" I yelled. "It's not like that at all!"

"Oh Eli you're so cute when you're embarrass." She teased.

I could feel the redness increasing on my face. I took a deep breath to calm down. Knowing Nozomi she'll keep teasing me if I allow her so I decided to change the subject.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway on to a different matter. Why were you so quick to take their side?" I asked finding her actions suspicious.

Nozomi walked toward the window and opened it. "It's what they guided me to do. The cards I mean." She answered.

I had no idea what she was talking about. Then I looked down on the table and saw her stack of tarot cards. Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and the cards were sent flying with the sun arcana being slapped against the wall.

"The cards are compelling me to do so!" She exclaimed.

 **Honoka's POV:**

Umi and I were hanging outside for our breaks between classes under the tree in the courtyard. I was munching on some bread while Umi started to talk.

"I said not to mention the school idol stuff or it will be harder to get what we need." She said.

"Yeah but why?" I asked her with my mouth filled with bread.

"What's with all the bread anyway?" She asked.

"When your family runs a Japanese sweets shop this is a rare treat." I told her.

She sighed. "You know it's not even lunch yet right? You'll get fat."

"Yeah." I said not paying attention and munching on my bread.

Just a group of girls from our class walked up to us.

"Hey! We saw the bulletin board are you girls really gonna become school idols?" one of them asked.

 _Sweet my idea worked! We got recognition now._

"Umi I really was surprised you decided to join as well." One of the other girls spoke up.

"Did you post something on the bulletin board?" Umi asked me.

"Mhmm. About the concert." I said with a smile.

"Well we wish you guys luck. Later." The girls said and walked off.

"Bye and thanks." I said waving good-bye. "See Umi? We already have fans. Was this a great idea or what?" I asked her. But she didn't respond in fact she wasn't behind me anymore. "Umi? Umi, where'd you go?" I asked aloud. Then I saw her enter the school. _Oops I may have made Umi mad again._ I followed her inside and up the stairs. I finally caught up to her.

"Umi?" I called out.

"I can't believe you sometimes. You are far too carefree; you know that?" she said in an annoyed tone. "We only have a month to get ready and we haven't started practice yet. We agreed with Taku's plan to start practicing this weekend; so please don't cause trouble for him after all he just got back."

I stopped in my tracks when she said that. She took noticed and stopped as well.

"Honoka are you ok?" She asked me in a worried tone.

"About Taku-kun, do you think he's been acting a bit strange?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked now looking at me with curious eyes.

"I'm not sure really but…" I paused and looked out the hallway window. "I feel like he's trying to hide something from us."

"So you picked up on that too. I did find it odd that he was trying so hard to keep us busy to avoid asking what he's been up to all these years." She said also looking out the window. "He must have his reasons he'll talk when he's ready." I looked at her shocked. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I smiled at her. "I just thought it's odd that you wouldn't press him for answer. Normally you hate when people aren't honest with themselves. Are you perhaps trying to get on Taku-kun's good side? Huh? Huh?" I teased her.

Her face went red, which gave me my answer. "W-what!? O-of c-course n-not!" She shouted gaining stares from passing by students. "What about you?" she asked me with a smirk. "It's odd for you to pick up on someone's actions. Have you've been paying extra close attention to Taku I wonder?"

Now it was my turn to be embarrass. _Umi knows how to hit a weak spot. After all she knows I had a small crush on Taku-kun, but never pursued it._ "W-well I…um…" I stuttered.

"I knew it. You still have a thing for him." She teased. "Though you may want to hurry up and tell him. After all this is mainly a girl school and Taku is the type of guy to win a girl's heart without even intending to, given his personality. Someone else may just get to him first, like me or even Kotori." She finished with a wink.

"Wait Kotori too!?" I asked shocked.

"Well yeah. Think about it. It was just us 4 all the time, and it was only you that hinted at her true feelings without really saying it. Kotori and I were just too shy to do anything." She said reluctantly. "However now we won't hide it anymore, but we won't make it a competition either. I'm just saying if we get a shot don't be surprise if we take it." She declared.

"Well in the end it's his choice, but that's something we can talk about latter. For now let's get back and see what Taku-kun and Kotori-chan are up to." I said marching on ahead. Umi just shrugged and followed me. We walked into and notice Kotori-chan drawing in her notebook and Taku-kun staring out the window as if lost in thought.

I walked over to them and tapped Taku-kun on the shoulder. "Hey Taku-kun!" I said.

He turned and smiled. "Hey Honoka. What's up?"

"Is something on your mind? You were staring out the window pretty intently." I said.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking of a way to get Kotori to let me see her drawings." He said and looked towards Kotori-chan.

"I told you I didn't want you to see till it was done and the others came back." Kotori-chan retorted.

"You're a really nosy person eh Taku?" Umi teased.

"Do I look like Honoka to you?" He said smirking at me.

"Hey!" I shouted. I could feel the heat raise to my face from anger and embarrassment.

He just laughed it off. "I'm just messing with you Honoka. You know I love ya."

My face lit up like a Christmas tree. "L-l-love m-m-me? You love me?" I stammered.

He gave me a confused look. "Yeah of course. Just like how I love Umi and Kotori too. The 3 of you are very important to me. Why does that sound so surprising?" He asked.

I shook my head furiously. "No it's not surprising. Not at all." I said and then look down. _Of course that's what he meant I'm important to him. What Umi-chan said earlier is getting to me._

"O…k… Anyway so Kotori how's the design coming?" He asked.

"It's done. Here it is." Kotori-chan said turning over her notebook. It was a drawing of me in a very cute pink dress.

I smiled at the amazing drawing. "Kotori-chan that outfit is so cute." I complimented her.

"Really? Thanks Honoka-chan." She smile.

"Um Kotori?" Umi spoke up sounding nervous. Kotori and I look at her curiously. "What is that long part here?" She said as she pointed to the legs on the picture.

"That's our legs." Kotori answered.

""We're going to wear short skirts and show our bare legs?" She asked. The she started staring at her legs and fidget.

"It's all good!" I said landing on her lap and looking up at her. She jumped back. "And besides your legs aren't that chunky Umi." I told her.

"You're one to talk." She yelled back.

I looked down at patted my legs. "Hmm… Hey Taku-kun what do you think?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm not going to stare at your legs." He answered.

"Aww why not? We need your opinion as well." I pouted.

Just then the classroom door opened. It was Ren-kun.

"Oh there you are bro." He said directing his attention to Taku-kun.

"Yo Ren. What's up?" he responded.

"The guy's and I could use your help. Our laptops are kinda malfunctioning so I thought you could help." He said.

"Sure I'll see what I can do. Sorry girls I'll be back as soon as possible." Taku-kun said as he left.

"Well back to where we were…" Umi said. "We need a name for our group."

We started brainstorming, but couldn't come up with anything. So we decided to leave it to the students. After that we needed to start training. Unfortunately the field and gym were filled with people so we couldn't practice there. Our last opinion was the roof. We were about to start when it dawned on us all that we didn't have a song or dance. _This is going to be a bit harder than I thought._

 **Takuto's POV:**

 _Well at least those guys can work now. I wonder what the girls are up to._ As I turned the corner I saw the girl from the A-RISE video back at UTX. I looked towards what she was staring at. It was a poster asking to give the girls a name for their group. _This just screams Honoka. However is that girl interested in joining?_ I walked up to her.

"Hey there." I greeted.

She jumped completely startled. "Y-yes?" She asked shaking.

"Woah easy I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I'm Takuto. And you are?" I asked.

"I-I'm Hanayo Koizumi." She answered.

"Nice to meet you Hanayo. Are you interested in school idols?" I asked.

"Y-yeah a lot actually." She was still nervous.

"Cool. Well if you want to join or help us out in anyway drop on by the second year class. We'll welcome you with open arms. See ya." I said waving good-bye to look for the girls.

I found them with Umi scorning Honoka for not being prepared and Kotori trying to calm everyone down. I intervened and after getting everyone to chill we headed home for the day. Kotori called to tell me the 3 of them were planning on discussing plans for the group. I couldn't go because I had to help Mom with some chores around the house for an interview to get a promotion. Later that night Kotori called to tell me Umi will write the lyrics while they try to get Maki to compose the song, and that Umi will be in charge of the training schedule.

 _Oh boy Umi is gonna run them ragged. Getting Maki to help may be difficult. Well I guess it won't hurt to try. I just hope we're fully prepared for the welcoming ceremony._

 **Azure: AND DONE! Oh and I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY for the late update. I just started working and my schedule is almost completely night shift and since I do most of my writing at night it doesn't go well.**

 **Honoka: Every thought about writing during the day?**

 **Azure: Yeah I try it just doesn't work out for me. So to put it blunt the story isn't going on hold or hiatus just updates may be longer than usual. Again I apologize because there are quite a few of you still enjoying this fic and I will do my best to upload as much as possible.**

 **Honoka: Hope it works out.**

 **Azure: Yep. Well as always follow, review, favorite or whatever I can't force you.** **This has been Azure and I hope you all have a pleasant day.**


	8. Maki's Special

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am about this but that can be explain at the bottom so for now enjoy. NOTE: This was intended to be released on either Maki's birthday or Pile's given she's Maki's voice actress. Neither of which happened.**

 **Maki Birthday Special!**

 **Azure POV:**

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was pacing back and forth in my room with Ren sitting on my bed.

"Come on bro, you need to chill." He advised.

"How can I chill I missed it! I missed Maki's birthday!" I said as I fell onto my bed.

"Ok so you missed your girlfriend's birthday. All you got to do is find a way to make up for it." Ren continued to give advice.

"You know it's kinda pathetic when I get relationship advice from you." I grumbled.

"Hey you ask for help, I'm just providing a service here." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok any ideas?" I asked.

"Well Maki likes classical and jazz right?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I got the perfect thing to make it up to her." He then pulled out 2 small pieces of paper and handed them to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Tickets to the jazz concert tonight." He stated proudly.

I went wide-eyed. "Wait, you mean the ones that sold out weeks ago?"

"The exact ones. My teacher gave them out for a raffle prize. I was gonna give them to you anyway, and since you have an extra you can take Maki." He said with a sly smirk.

I gave him a bear hug. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" I repeated.

"Ok I get it. Now please LET ME GO!" He yelled.

I let him go and thanked him again. He wished me luck and left the room. _Ok now to call Maki._ I dial her number and after a few rings she picked up.

" _Hey Mr. Forget Your Girlfriend's Birthday._ " She said in an irritated tone.

"Like I said I'm sorry for that. I really want to make it up to you so please give me a shot." I begged.

There was a silence. It lasted for about 5 minutes. _Oh yeah she's annoyed._

" _Fine._ " She said.

"YES! That's why I love ya. Always willing to give a second chance." I said with a smile.

" _D-don't say that word so casually!_ " she screamed.

 _She's totally blushing right now._

"Ok. I got tickets to the jazz concert tonight, and then I plan on cooking for you. How does that sound?" I asked.

" _Sounds like you're desperate._ " She teased.

"If desperate means I got a date with an amazing girl, they call me desperate till the cows come home." I laughed.

" _Stop flattering me! Just picked me up at 6_." She said sounding quite flustered.

"You got it." I responded playfully. We ended the call, and I started to get ready. As soon as I reach my closet however… _What do I wear? It's not a fancy restaurant date so a suit may be too much, but it's not something as causal as a movie date so nothing too plain either. I got it!_

I decided to go with a pair a blue jean pants and a plaid button-down. _Ok I got everything set. Now to pick up the birthday girl._ I grabbed the tickets rush downstairs with my car keys and bolted out the door. I hopped into my car and drove off towards Maki's.

 **A few minutes later…**

I arrived at Maki's house and I made sure to bring flowers. I made my way to the front door and rang the bell. Unfortunately the person who opened it wasn't the one I was hoping for. It was Maki's father, who was completely ok with me being around his only daughter till we told him we were dating. Let's just say I got my yearly amount of exercise after that moment.

"Hey Mr. Nishikino. Is Maki ready?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Yes, she should be down in a moment." He said calmly. I gave him a puzzled look. "Is something the matter?"

"Um nope. Everything's just fine." I said shaking my head. _He's not threating to kill me yet and I'm not gonna give him a reason to want to._

Just then I saw Maki coming down the stairs and I felt my face light up like a Christmas tree. She was wearing a white blouse with a colorful floral design, jean shorts, and red shoes. I stood there speechless like a deer in headlights.

"Hey Taku-kun. Ready to go?" She asked sweetly.

I shook my head. "Uh yeah let's get going." I said with a smile. Before we left I felt a hand grip my shoulder and it tighten. I gulped. "I'll have her back by 10." I said to the bear-like man gripping my shoulder.

"11." A female voice said. It was Maki's mom. "Let him go dear, or must _I_ force you to?" She said with an anger-filled smile.

I felt the gripped completely vanish. I mouth a thank you to Mrs. Nishikino and she gave me a wink. I bolted out the door and toward the car. Maki was waiting inside.

"What took you so long?" She asked irritated.

"Nothing at all. Let's go." I said as I pressed hard on the gas pedal.

After a few moments of silent driving we made it to the location of the concert. It was a nice little venue at the park. There was quite a crowd for this event.

"Well it's nice to know people still enjoy the classics, literally." I said.

"I agree. Normally it just seems whatever is popular is what people will listen to." Maki stated gladly.

"Hey, what do you know? You responded to me finally." I teased. That easily earned me a death glare. "Just kidding geez." _Easy Takuto tread carefully._ "Should we take a seat over by that tree?" I pointed to a spot covered by a large tree.

"Sure whatever." She responded in her tsundere tone of voice. _This is going to be a bit tougher than I thought._

The event lasted about 3 hours with performers from other countries and even autograph signings. Throughout the entire event Maki was happy as can be listening to the different types of instruments playing together in harmony. It was nice seeing her have fun and there was one last thing to do to make it up to her.

"Well as promised I said I would also cook dinner. So what would you like?" I asked her.

"I guess some pasta is fine." She said twirling her hair.

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"It's nothing. Just that for a rich girl you have a pretty normal choice of food. Especially when your boyfriend is the one cooking." I said teasingly.

Her face started to match her hair color. "So what!? I can have a perfectly normal plate of food. Besides it's my choice anyway." She stated annoying, trying to avoid eye contact given her face was still red.

"Fair enough." I responded as I grabbed her hand and headed back towards the car.

We drove back to my place. When we got there it was completely empty.

"Hey! Mom? Ren? Anyone here?" I asked aloud. There wasn't a response. "I guess they went out." I shrugged.

"Well this _is_ still a date. Wouldn't it be better if we were alone?" Maki said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Ok, ok I get it. I have dinner ready in about 20 mins. In the meantime make yourself at home." I told her as I made my way towards the kitchen to start cooking.

The food was just about finished and I went to get the plates, but when I looked in the cabinets all I saw was a large plate with a note on it.

" _So Ren told me you were having girl troubles, so I took the liberty of hiding all but one of the dishes. This way you and Maki can have a nice conversation and maybe even feed each other. ;) Love Mom"_

I let out a deep sigh. _Ren I'm gonna to hurt you._

"So is the food done?" Maki asked from behind me.

"Well yeah it is, however we seem to have only one dish to eat from." I told her showing her the note. She started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Your family has a weird way of helping you out." She said between giggles.

"No kidding." I said giving a chuckle myself. "So you're ok with this?"

"Of course, you are my boyfriend after all." She stated.

"You know? It's still pretty hard to get used to saying like that so causally. After all you were the one who kept their feelings bottled up the most." I pointed out.

"True." She tilted her head down. "But thanks to all of you I've changed, and I couldn't be happier." She lifted her head up to reveal a beautiful smile.

"I'm glad, because now I can see the beautiful smile whenever I want." I said with a smile.

She tilted her head down trying to hide the blush. "Can we eat yet?" She asked softly.

"Oh. I nearly forgot. Well let's eat!" I said digging into the pasta.

We spent the next few minutes feeding each other and talking about random topics. After we finished eating we sat down on the couch and watch some television. My eyes drifted towards the clock and saw it was nearing 11.

"We should probably get going." I said.

"I don't really want to." Maki said with a yawn.

"Well I kinda promised I get you back by 11, and I don't want your parents worrying." I said.

"Is there something they should be concerned about?" She ask with a wink.

"No, but I'm getting you home anyway. Come on." I said picking her up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing!?" she asked with her face flushed.

"Having fun while taking you home." I said with a mischievous smile.

I carried her to the car and drove her home. As expected her father was waiting outside.

"Hey there! Got her home like I promised." I called out.

"There's one last thing you have to do before I go." Maki announced.

"Ok? That would be-"I was silenced by her sudden kiss.

"There now I can go." She said getting out and running home, but not before turning around and smiling. "Hey Taku-san?" She yelled. I gave her a confused look. "Thanks for the great time! I love you!" She ended leaving me flushed.

Next I knew her dad started walking towards the gate. _That's my cue!_ With that I headed home.

 **Ok. I would once again like to sincerely apologize for the extremely late update. Life has been crazy. As I said before work is causing me serious problems with updating added to the fact I was really focusing on getting ready for the Bushiroad Springfest. As some of you may know as love live fans Bushiroad is I believe a sponsor for the love live phone app, and the anime has made its debut in the bushiroad card game Weiss schartz. Although I did get some things here and there I was manly there for the Cardfight Vanguard portion with my friends making as high as round 5 out of 8. I'm also now preparing for the world championships coming up. Top that off with me moving to Virginia Beach, and you got busy as all hell and back. Anyway again I deeply apologize, this story is not cancelled or going on hiatus just really late uploads here and there. I'm currently working on chapter 7 and hopefully be done soon. As always favorite, follow, review, whatever just no flames it's uncalled for something like fanfiction. Oh and have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 7

**So yeah no big intro this time reason why at end of chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: Reconnecting**

 **Takuto's POV:**

Today was the day Muse starts practice, and how do I start the day? Having another nightmare about dad and arriving late. Mom suggests therapy, and I suggest not wasting 45 minutes to an hour of my day listening to someone tell me what I already know. Mom also hasn'tsaid anything to the girls. I told her I'll tell them when I'm ready, but I've been stalling a lot and I really need to tell them. I hate keeping secrets and if I don't tell them eventually I feel my life will take a turn for the worse. It also doesn't help I've only hung out with them a few times. _They must think I'm avoiding them…Alright I've decided_ _I'll tell them today after practice._

 **A few moments…**

When I arrive at the shrine steps I saw Honoka and Kotori running up and down the steps with Umi at the top pretty much acting like a drill sergeant. _Ok Umi your time as leader is over. Now it's time for you to join the practice._

"Hey sorry I'm late guys." I waved.

"Hmph!" Honoka pouted.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her, confused with her attitude.

"You're late!" She shouted. "I even got here earlier to get started. Then Umi decided to take the lead, and we've been running up and down the stairs all morning."

"Wait Umi has had you guys do nothing but run?" I asked turning to the girl in question.

"Yeah is that a problem?" She asked me.

I face palmed. "So you guys haven't even practice dance moves?"

"Not yet." Kotori said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Oh boy do we have work." I sighed. "Ok let's start by seeing the song. We can get a better idea on the choreography by the lyrics and flow of the song."

"No way!" Umi shouted.

"Why not? We won't get anywhere without knowing what we're working with." I explained.

"As of right now looking at the lyrics won't do anything." She argued. "Without a proper composed song with won't know how much energy is needed in the movements."

I hate to admit it but she has a fair point. As of now reading the lyrics won't do anything, it will simply be a long poem.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I agreed. "Let's try talking to Maki on Monday at school. Although I hope she won't brush us off like last time."

"As long as Honoka-chan doesn't say anything to annoy her." Kotori said.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka pouted.

"This is Honoka we're talking about." I teased.

"Taku-kun!" Honoka yelled chasing me.

"Oh god! Why are you only chasing me?" I yelled running away.

"Because you were late!" She said with a mischievous grin.

 _Why must everything be a game with her?_

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Kotori yell from behind.

I couldn't turn my head fast enough to see where I was going before I rammed into someone. I thought that was gonna hurt a lot more than it did but the landing was somewhat soft.

I groaned as I started to get off the person I landed on. "Hey sorry about that I couldn't see…"I paused before I realized who I landed on top of. It was Nozomi in what seem to be a shrine maiden outfit. She looked back at me with a smile which was filled with both sincerity and mischief. I could feel my face burning up given my situation.

"Geez you already have those 3 and Elichi, and now you want me how bold." She said playfully poking my nose.

At that moment my brain froze. One moment Honoka was chasing me, then I ended on top of Nozomi-senpai in a very suggestive position and then her statement just now. _How the hell can my morning go so far south in only a few minutes?!_

Before it could get any more out of hand I got off of her and held out a hand to her.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah. No thanks to you though." I gave her a snarky remark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She retorted.

"It means none of this would have happened if you hadn't been chasing me." I said annoyed now.

Honoka was about to yell but paused. "You're right. Sorry." She apologized with her head down.

I sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I apologized as well. I turned to Nozomi. "What about you sempai? You alright?"

"You are really far too formal just Nozomi is fine, and I'm fine thanks." She replied with an earnest smile.

"So do you volunteer here or something?" I asked.

"Why yes I do. I normally spent my time here helping out." She replied. "Since you're all here why not pay your respects?"

"Sounds good to me; we need all the help we can get. Come on girls." I said making my way towards the shrine. We stood in front of the shrine and clasped our hands together and made a wish.

"May our first concert be a great success." We said in unison.

"Alright let's get back to practice." Umi said.

"Right and you're running as well Umi. A team that trains together wins together, as the saying goes." I said with my arms crossed.

"I know. I know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"This is going to be a lot better with Taku-kun around." Kotori chimed.

"Flattery isn't gonna help you." I said pointing back to the stairs. "A few more times and we'll called it a day."

"Aww come on." Honoka whined.

"Complain and I'll make Umi in charge again." I threatened.

"Never mind I'm good with a few more." Honoka said running back to the stairs. The others followed suit.

I walked over to Nozomi. "Nozomi-sempai, mind if I ask you something?"

"Huh? I thought I heard my name, but not in the right mannerism." She said playing dumb.

"N-n-nozomi." I stuttered.

"Aww not even a _Nozomi-chan_." She teased.

"You have way too much of a playful side." I said tilting my head.

"I guess." She giggled. _She has a really cute side to her huh? I thought she be a bit more reserved._ "So what is it you want to know?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. I wanted to ask about Eli." I started. She gave me a confused glance. "Why is she so against this? I mean our goals are the same, but every time we say we want to help she just brush us off or tries to stop us."

"That's just how Elicchi is." She said. I chuckled a little. "Hmm?" She turn towards me.

"Oh sorry. I just thought it's nice that Eli has such a great friend looking out for her." I said now looking towards the girls. "I know that description doesn't fit me as of late." A sullen look now plastered on my face.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"It's a bit too personal to say right now." I said.

"That's fair. You can tell me when you feel ready." She said in an understanding tone.

"Thanks Nozomi." I thanked her with a grin.

"Hey Taku-kun!" Honoka yelled. "Can we call it a day already?"

"I guess that's fine we'll practice again tomorrow then talk to Maki on Monday." I informed them.

"Sounds good." Umi agreed. "I got some shopping to do so I see you guys later."

"I'll join you Umi-chan. I promised mom I get some groceries before heading home." Kotori added walking up to Umi. "Enjoy your alone time with Taku-kun, Honoka-chan." Kotori teased sticking her tongue out.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka said flustered.

"I should go as well. I have to get back to work." Nozomi said walking back to the shrine.

"Alright then, see ya." I said waving them goodbye. It was just me and Honoka standing there now. There was a silence for about a minute. _Well this is awkward._

"Hey Taku-kun?" Honoka called out. Her voice seemed lower than usual.

"What's up Honoka?" I asked.

She was fidgeting in place. She was clearly nervous, but for what reason I'm not sure.

"Hey are you ok? You're acting weird today, more than usual." I asked concerned.

"W-what? Me? No I'm fine. Totally fine." She said even more nervous than before. "Anyway are you free now?" She asked looking away.

"Hmm? Well yeah it's Saturday. It's not like I normally have plans anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders. It was true even though I've been back a few months I still haven't done much other than the occasional shopping and walking around by myself.

When I said that Honoka's personality did a 180 and she was beaming with happiness. "Great! I had some things I wanted to do, but I didn't want to inconvenience the girls."

"And yet you thought it be alright to bother me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey you still got to make up for 5 years of being gone." Honoka said punching my arm.

When Honoka said that thoughts of this morning popped into my head. _Shit I forgot that I was going to tell them all today. Well I guess I might as well tell Honoka at least. If I need to tell this to anyone it's her. She got me out of my loner state before, maybe she can again._

"Hey Honoka…" I called out getting her attention. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing Taku-kun. What's up?" She asked with her happy-go-lucky smile.

"If you don't mind can we go somewhere a little more private?" I asked.

"Uh sure." She replied.

We ended walking to the riverbank away from the busy and noisy area of the town. We found a spot on the grass and sat down. The wind blew gently through our hair as well as causing serene ripples in the water.

"So what's up?" Honoka asked curiously.

 _Well here goes._

"First let me start by saying I'm sorry." I started.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being so distant the past few days. The thing is a lot's been on my mind for a while. There was a reason I came back home and started going to high school even though I should have already graduated." I said. I could my body start to shiver and my throat was beginning to choke up.

"Yeah I thought that was weird. So why did you do that?" She inquired.

I started to shake even more, my eyes began to water, and I was gripping my jeans tightly. "D-d-dad…" I could barely speak. Just then I felt Honoka embrace me; she placed my head on her shoulder and stroke the back of my head like a mother would her child.

"It's ok I know." She whispered in my ear.

This completely got me off guard. I pulled back a bit just enough to make eye contact. "You know?" I asked her.

She sighed deeply and then spoke. "Yeah. I was in the house when your mom got the call. She begged me never to talk about it till you were ready." Even though she said that in a calm manner I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I knew how much he meant to you, after all you decided to move away with him."

"Honoka…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to support you. I couldn't even imagine how you felt at that time." She started. "When I saw you again I was so happy. I thought I lost my best friend, but you were there smiling, laughing, and was the same nice guy."

When she said that I hugged her as tight as I could. "I'm such an idiot. I've spent the past few weeks trying to put on a façade to keep you guys from worrying, but here you are doing the same for me. I'm so sorry I put you through that."

I heard her chuckle a little. "Don't be. We're friends after all; we do anything for each other. Right?"

I couldn't help but chuckle myself. "Yeah. Best friends."

"Even for best friends that's an incredibly long hug." A familiar voice called.

Honoka and I pulled apart a bit to see Nozomi with a sly smile on her face. We then look towards one another and realized we were incredibly close. I don't what happened faster, us breaking apart or our faces heating. I say it was a tie.

"Sorry for ruining the moment. I'm just on my way home so I'll you too alone." She said with a playful wink before running off.

"Nozomi-sempai it's not like that!" Honoka called out.

"She's never gonna let this go." I sighed deeply.

"Yep." Honoka said standing up. "Well let's get going I still got stuff to do and you said you'll help."

"Hmm…Nope don't recall every agreeing to that." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on you big idiot." She teased.

"Oh you're one to talk, after the crazy stunts you used to pull and I'm the crazy one." I retorted with a glare.

"Hey you went along with those stunts so you're just as crazy." She said returning the glare.

We held those faces for about a sec till we broke into laughter.

"Haha. Come on let's get this done before your mom has a fit." I said standing up.

"Good point." She agreed.

We spent the next few hours shopping and messing with each other. It was getting late so we headed for my house.

"Come on. Mom will be happy to see you." I said heading towards the door.

"Sure." She replied. Just then her phone beep. "Hold that thought." She checked her phone. "Man looks like I have to go."

"Its fine another time then." I said understandingly.

"Sorry. Catch ya later?" She asked.

"You bet." I said.

"Bye." She said darting off.

I opened the door and saw Mom standing there with a disappointed expression.

"What?" I asked her.

"Jeez you 2 are just so sad. Would it kill one of you to make a move?" She said playfully.

I tilted my hat down to hide the blush. "We don't have that kind of relationship mom." I said walking past her.

"But you want that type of relationship, right?" She asked teasingly.

Instead of giving her attention I just climbed the stairs and walked into my room. "Man she doesn't quit." I breathe heavily.

"Meow." My cat cried out from my bed.

"You agree too huh Uni?" I asked her. I chuckled and plopped myself onto my bed. After finishing my homework and organizing the idol stuff I decided to call it a day. As I was getting ready for bed I got a text. When I read the number my body froze. _Hey. Been awhile huh? We need to talk. Meet me at the shrine tomorrow night._ Never in a million years did I think I receive a text from _him_. One of my closest friends back in the states and the one who killed my dad.

 **So another chapter done. Yeah just gonna say it I have been just completely screwed the last couple of weeks. Not only do I have bills to pay college loans to take care of it doesn't help that my job barely gives me hours to get the money I need to live. So I've been waking up at the crack of down almost every day looking for a new job. And as result I'm actually forgetting my own F***ing story. And that sucks since I've gotten so much positive feedback on it. I want to finish I really do which is why I won't quit, but god is it nearly impossible to find the time and motivation to do so. I apologize to those enjoying this completely amateurish story and hope you can understand. And no I'm not trying to act my story is the shit or anything thing like. I just hope the ones that have been supporting continue to do so because I appreciate it. Again I'm deeply sorry, and to show it the next chapter is all about what happened in Takuto's past that a lot of you and boy do I mean a lot ask for. So as always if you enjoyed follow, favorite, and/or review if you wish. Oh and unnecessary hate comments will be deleted. It's FANFICTION I can write whatever the hell I want just like every other writer here. So anyway this has been Azure, See ya!**


	10. Christmas Special

**Azure: Hey guys while in the midst up writing the next chapter just realized Christmas is right around the corner, so time for a holiday special. Now I know I've been lacking in the upload department, but the next chapter is nearly finished. So it will be either before the New Year or next month but hopefully no later. Well this time it's our blond beauty, Eli.**

 **Eli: Wait does that mean I'm next for you to just embarrass?**

 **Azure: Well yeah once your romance special happens the viewers can vote on the next one.**

 **Eli: Wow you sound like a jerk when you say that.**

 **Azure: Its fanfiction and I'm not gonna deny someone their favorite girl getting their own chapter. You, Honk, and tomato are the exceptions to that…for now. Any who…normally people would do a disclaimer, but since it's completely obvious I don't own anything but story and oc's I'm not gonna bother cause f*** it.**

 **Eli: that's still a disclaimer in a way.**

 **Azure: Yeah well I don't need to get ban so again who cares anyway let's begin.**

 **Christmas Special:**

"Geez its freezing." I said rubbing my arms. It was the day before Christmas and Eli wanted to do some last minute shopping. So I'm out here in the middle of Akiba acting as my girlfriend's personal bag holder. "This is why I hate shopping." I'm even wore thermal pants, a wool sweater, and medium size coat; but I'm still freezing my ass off.

"Sorry for the wait!" Eli said running out the store.

"Nah its fine just freezing to death is all." I said sarcastically.

"Really? I'm completely fine." She said a smile.

"You grew up in one of the coldest places on earth not sure that's a fair comparison. I mean you came out here wearing a dress, scarf, jacket and boots. The only thing that make sense are the scarf and boots." I said shrugging my shoulders.

She just giggled and hugged me tight. "Well that just means I have an excuse to hug you."

I could feel my face heating up from both the sensation of Eli's chest pressing against me AND the unwanted stares of the other customers. _Damn I hate being in this type of situation._ "Hey uh Eli? You mind letting go?"

"Why?" she asked with the most sincere eyes possible. Which just caused me to blush more.

"Well for one people are staring, and two your breasts are dangerously close and its making me quite uncomfortable." I said trying not to offend her.

As soon as I said that she backed off and covered her chest. _Oh yeah cause that's not gonna get attention._

"Let's just get going. The party's in a few hours and we promised to help set up." I said trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Fair enough." She said walking off.

"So did you get your gifts for everyone?" I asked. 

"Yep. Got everyone accounted for." She said with a wink.

"So what you get them?" I asked.

"You'll see." She giggled.

 _As cute as ever._ "Well lets hit that train, or the girls are gonna be upset." I pointed out.

 **Back at Maki's house:**

"You're late!" Nico said as we entered the house.

"Sorry about that Nico. We had some last minute errands to take care of." I apologized.

"I think you 2 are late cause you just wanted some alone time." Nico said with frown.

"Well we were technically alone so I guess you're not really wrong but…" I was cut off.

"That's not what she meant and you know it Taku-kun." Umi chimed in.

"I know, but it's just fun to mess with her." I teased.

"Whatever just help set up." Nico said stomping out the room.

"Don't tease her on Christmas. We were at fault after all." Eli said we a sympathetic tone.

"Fine. I was just playing around, but that's just means I can tease you later." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Not in front of the others." Eli pouted with a blush.

"Aww Eli you 2 look so cute." Kotori said taking a picture.

"Thanks Kotori." I smiled bringing Eli closer.

"I hate when you do this to me." Eli whispered.

I kissed her cheek. "Do what?"

"Make my heart race a mile a minute." Eli said with a faint smile.

"Well I am your boyfriend; isn't that my job to love you and keep you close?" I teased her.

"HEY ARE YOU TWO GONNA HELP OR NOT!?" Nico roared.

"We're coming!" Eli answered with a laugh.

We spent the next few hours cooking and setting up the tree and decorations. When it was done it looked like what you would see in a Christmas commercial.

"Well that was fun." Nozomi said.

"Yeah the tree looks great, nya." Rin jumped with joy.

"Looks like our hard paid off huh?" Umi asked Maki.

"Yep! Santa should be quite pleased." Maki replied proudly.

"Oh Maki. I can't believe you still…" Nico started.

"Nico-chan! We said to stop that."Honoka stopped her before the damage could be dealt.

"Ok ok geez." Nico pouted folding her arms.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Eli-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Hmm, now that you mention it I haven't seen her for a while." Kotori pointed out.

"I think I saw her go upstairs." Nozomi told us.

"I'll go look for her." I suggested. "You guys just hang here." I left making my way upstairs. _Knowing Eli she should be on the balcony._ When I arrived at the balcony there she was staring at the stars. She was holding something in her hand. _I would scare her, but I think I let her off easy for now._ "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked her.

She jumped a bit and tried to hide the item behind her.

"Taku-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"I was looking for you, and hiding your hands behind your back doesn't make the present disappear." I said pointing to her side.

She blushed deeply. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I sighed and placed my hand to my forehead. "There's no point in hiding it. It's Christmas and your just gonna give it to me later anyway."

"What makes you think it's for you?" Eli pouted. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok you got me."

"So what is it?" I asked her.

"Here. Open it." She said placing the small box in my hand.

I did as she said and open the box, and inside was a very expensive looking watch. "Eli, this is incredible." I said. "Ah! I almost forgot here's your gift." I gave her a box of nearly the same size.

She opened and her face was that of joy and confusion. She pulled out a necklace with half a heart at the end. "I love it; but where's the other half?"

As soon as she said that I pulled out an exact copy of the necklace. "Well it would only make sense I give the other half to the person who will be with me for the rest of my life."

Her face lit up with tears starting to stream down her face. She rushed into me and buried her head into my chest. "I love you so much, you big goof."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Eli."

"Merry Christmas Takuto." She said.

She looked up at me and leaned in close, and planted her soft lips on to mine. The warm sensation of her touch completely blocked out the cold of the wind and snow. A few seconds had passed before we broke apart.

"This is definitely the best Christmas ever." I said with a smile.

 **Azure: So yeah you know the deal if you enjoy favorite, follow, review.**

 **Eli: Not into it today?**

 **Azure: Kinda** **Anyway sorry for over week late update. A lot of shit happened this week. However I hope you all had a great Christmas and a fantastic new year's. Let's all start this year off great. Hopefully I can finish this by the end of this year…**

 **Eli: Sure just like we'll see Kingdom Hearts 3 this year too.**

 **Azure: I'm out. Later guys and gals. Oh and PM me for requests and I'll make a poll for next girl you guys choose.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Past**

I spent the following morning in my room lying in bed waiting for nightfall. The girls had called earlier, but I told them I was gonna stay in today.

"Man this is gonna be fun." I said sarcastically. "I'm seriously not having the right mindset for this situation. I mean I agreed to meet my dad's killer at night, in a private area… Holy shit I think I may have lost my mind. Then again I never agreed to it."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I replied. The door opened revealing Kotori. "Oh! Hey Kotori, what's up?"

"Nothing much I just thought I drop by and see you." She said with a smile.

 _Kotori you make it just_ _ **too**_ _easy sometimes._ "I see. So you wanted some alone time with me huh?" I said giving a sly smile.

Her blushing face both answered my question and perked me up a little.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She said flustered.

"Yeah sure, but in all seriousness what's up?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were. Given what you've been through." She said sitting on the bed.

"You and Umi know everything as well, don't you?" Her nodding head gave me the answer. "Well now I feel like the biggest moron on the planet. Stressing myself out when you guys knew."

"Sorry we didn't tell you." She said with her head down. I patted her on the head.

"Don't start crying now. It is what it is. I'm fine, and everything is slowly going back to normal. Well minus the whole you girls becoming idols. Which reminds me we gotta make sure Honoka doesn't come off too strong." Kotori was about to speak. "And now that it left my mouth I just realized how hopeless that plan is."

"That's a little harsh. Although that doesn't make it any less true." She said.

"My point exactly." I agreed. "Listen I got some personal matters to attend to so I'm gonna shower and head out I'll catch you later, k?"

"Yeah see ya." She said with a smile leaving the room.

I close the door and flopped down onto the bed. I sighed heavily. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve caring friends like them." Out of boredom I scanned my room till my eyes drifted towards a photo. I got up from the bed and picked it up. It showed me and my best friend from the states. "Reiji…" I clenched the frame. "Why did it have to be like this? We were best friends; why?"

As I laid down on my bed my mind started to wander to that day nearly 2 years ago.

 **Flashback start:**

Winter break had just ended, and we were getting out of our vacation mindset. My friend and I were hanging out at the park like any other afternoon.

"Jeez school is such a pain in the ass." A brown-haired boy said.

"You say that every day after school lets out Reiji." I told him.

"Yeah true; but this time I'm serious I mean we got more exams coming up on top of that stupid essay for colleges." He groaned.

"First only you have exams because you bombed them last year and second how are you still behind on that essay we had it since October?" I asked.

"Well sooo sorry for not being a bookworm and having an average IQ." He said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm's still dry." I teased. "So you up for another study session? Coach said if you don't get your grades up you can't play, and I for one would like to have my best bud on the team."

"Oh boy if the team captain wants me to play then I should start studying." He groaned.

"Well you should listen to him then." A feminine voice said.

"Ladies and gentleman we have the head cheerleader here as well." Reiji said jokingly, which earned him a nice glare from the girl.

"Hey Yoshi. What's up?" I asked our friend.

"Nothing much." She replied.

"Except turning down another hopeless loser." Reiji teased.

"What's it to you?" She said annoyed at his teasing.

 _And now here comes the bickering._

Like Reiji said she's the head cheerleader for every team at the school. She also one of the prettiest girls at school if the constant guys asking her out wasn't a giant sign. _Though I can't blame them; she is stunning, long blue hair, red eyes that seem to sparkle in the sun, and an extremely elegant body…_

"TAKUTO!" Yoshi yelled.  
"AHHH!" The sudden outburst cause me to lose my footing and I felled on my ass. "Ow that's gonna hurt during practice."

"Were you listening?" She asked me annoyed.

"Huh? Sorry I kinda spaced as you guys were bickering." I said getting back up.

"Well thanks for spacing out man. Must be nice not having a care in the world." Reiji said sarcastically.

"Anyway we were asking you if wanted to head to the pub?" Yoshi asked.

"Sure." I said as we made our way to pub.

 ***at the pub***

"Man it's packed as usual." I said.

"What you expect? This is the ultimate hangout after school." A familiar voice called out.

"Yo Connor! How's it going?" I greeted him. Connor graduated 2 years ago, and went to the police academy soon after, now he works for the police department as Dad's partner. On the outside he may look like a typical jock, but he's an awesome guy and one of my first friends when I moved to the states.

"Nothing much have a day off today." He replied.

"Well that's good to hear." Yoshi smiled.

"Yeah after the amount of paper work I had to do it's nice to just kick back." He said taking a seat at one of the stalls.

"Hope dad ain't running you too ragged." I said sympathetically.

"Are you kidding!? If it wasn't for him I be treated like garbage. Your old man has seriously be treating me well." Connor said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Come on Taku. You know full well your pops is the best. A music pro, the friendliest cop in town and just a kickass dude." Reiji stated punching me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, but at home he's a total goof." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Like father like son." Yoshi teased.

"HEY!" I pouted. The others burst into a fit of laughter. I eventually found myself joining them. Just then the front doors popped open and a group of guys, possible in their 20's, walked in. "I've never seen them before. This is normally a teen spot not many adults come through."

"You haven't heard?" Reiji asked me.

"Heard what?" I responded confused.

"Well there's some rumors going around that those guys are street racers. They've been going around all over talking to teenagers with cars and basically been trying to recruit them." Connor said with his fist clenched.

"Wait aren't you a cop? How can a bunch of racers just stroll around town with no worries and do whatever they want?" I questioned.

"Because we don't have any way to prove that. They all have alibis to prove they haven't done anything wrong and you know the saying innocent till proven guilty." Connor answered annoyed.

"This is a small town, rumors travels fast around here whether they're true or not. The police can't go and start banging on people's doors cause of rumors that most times aren't even true." Yoshi explained.

"You have a point there." I agreed reluctantly.

"Man enough of this crap. Who cares anyway? To the folks in town they're no more than kids, if they try something they'll get busted simple. I'm gonna get a drink be right back." Reiji said heading towards the drink machine.

"Reiji's right; it's not that serious. This town's quiet as hell anyway." Connor said leaning back in booth.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Fair enough. Hmm?" I notice those guys heading over towards Reiji. "Yo Connor." I said pointing towards the scene.

"What would they want with Rej?" he asked.

"Let's go find out." I said getting up.

"Don't do anything stupid." Yoshi said worried.

"It'll be fine. Come on." I assured her.

As we made our way over I caught a bit of what they were saying.

"So I heard if anyone wanted to know about some sweet car parts you're the guy." One of them said.

"And where you here that?" Reiji asked in a calm manner.

"That don't matter. So do you know or not?" The biggest one said getting in Reiji's face.

 _Yeah I'm not letting that slide._ "Is there a problem guys?" I asked them.

"That ain't any of your business so beat it kid." The big one said clearly annoyed.

"Yeah not gonna happen." I said getting between him and Reiji.

"You got a death wish punk?" He said cracking his knuckles.

"Easy Ty. We not here to start shit alright." One of the other guys said.

"You should listen to your friend unless you want to spend some time behind bars I suggest you walk away." Connor said from behind them.

"Who's this clown?" Ty said.

"All you need to know is that I'm a cop, and here's my badge to prove it." Connor said flashing his badge.

Seeing that Ty groaned and walked off with his friends in tow. I turned back to Reiji.

"You cool bro?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks." He said a smile.

"Anytime man." Connor said patting him on the shoulder.

We went back to our booth and chatted for a bit longer. We all eventually went home. When I got home I went upstairs to my room and just started playing my guitar.

"Hey pal. Had a good day at school?" Dad asked peeking his head through the door.

"Yeah pops." I answered.

"That's good. Wanna come down and shoot some hoops?" He asked spinning my ball on his finger.

"Want me to beat your ass that badly huh?" I said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." He said heading outside.

We played 3 games and I won all of them. "Told ya pops."

"Yeah yeah." He said exhausted.

"Come on. I'll cook dinner tonight." I said heading back inside.

At dinner dad was going on and on about work and how much fun it's been with Connor there. Apparently they play some jokes on some of the other officers, their latest one was a loose leg on one of chairs. It was an old type of prank so it was perfect for dad. Just talking about his little pranks caused him to start laughing hysterically.

"It wasn't _that_ funny dad." I sighed.

"Yes it was haha." Dad kept on. I shook my head. _Only dad man, only dad._ "So how are things between you and Yoshino?" He asked.

I gave him a skeptical look. "What do you mean? We're fine, just living life."

"Come on son. You know full well what I mean." He said raising an eyebrow.

"She likes Connor dad. She always has." I said placing my plate in the dish washer.

"You're the only one who thinks that." He said mimicking my actions.

 _Not doing this right now._ "Whatever you say dad." I said making my way to the stairs.

"Then let me ask you this, is the reason why you don't think so is because of _them_?" he asked.

"Why would the girls have anything to do with that?" I asked.

"Because you still have feelings for them." He said sounding pleased with himself. "You can't forget them can you?"

"Of course not." I told him. "And it doesn't help that I just ditched them without a word and then refuse to talk to them in 4 years." I sat down on the steps and clamped my hands together. "I haven't even told the others about them. I'm just a horrible person and friend."

Dad walked over and sat down next to me. "You're not a horrible person." He placed a hand on my back. "You've been through a lot and when the divorce happened _I_ was the one who took you away."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who push them away!" I shouted.

"Just calm down son…" Dad said in a soothing voice, but it didn't help.

I don't know why, but whenever the girls come up in a conversation I lose it. I didn't know what to do, so I bolted out the door. I could hear dad calling me, but I kept running. Before I knew it I was at the park. _Great, now what?_ Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey man it's me." Reiji's voiced echoed in the night.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You up for a race?" He asked.

 _Here we go again._ "Dude I told you we can't be doing that anymore man. We promised Connor we stop." I reminded.

"I know man, but Chris gave a call and those punks are there at his garage right now." He told me.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. I slapped my hand over my mouth and scouted the area to make sure no one was around. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah man. I don't want to go behind Connor's back, but we can't leave Chris hanging. Come on bro." he pleaded.

"As much as I don't like the idea we owe Chris a lot. I'm in. I'll be there in 10." I said.

"Thanks man later." He said hanging up.

"It's just one thing after the other today." I said to myself. I ran as fast as I could to Chris's garage. I opened the door and saw it was completely black. "Yo Reiji! You here bro?" I was greeted back with silence. "That's weird." I started walking around. As I continued to be greeted with silence I decided to call Reiji. *Beep* *Beep* _No answer._

"You looking for someone?" A voiced called out. I turned to see Conner.

"Holy shit Connor! You scared me man." I said.

"Sorry about that. What's up?" He asked.

"Uh well about that um…" I had to think of an excuse quick.

"Reiji wants you to race again doesn't he?" He asked crossing his arms. _Never mind._

"Look I know we promised, but it's those guys from before they're after Chris." I tried to explain.

He sighed. "Alright, but the minute it's over I'm calling it."

My phone buzzed. It was a text from Reiji. _Meet me on the track._

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"They may be in trouble. Let's get to the track." I said. We headed towards the track and like I thought the punks from before have Reiji, but Chris is nowhere to be seen. I turned to Connor. "Look I'm gonna go and find out what's going on the minute anything looks fishy you call it."

"Are you crazy? I'm calling it in now." He said firmly.

"On what charges? They haven't done anything. There expecting me so I'll go see what's up and you wait. We can't do anything too rash." I told him.

"What you're doing is rash." He argued.

"Yes, but not TOO rash." I countered. "Wish me luck." I said making my way over.

They all turned towards and Reiji walked up.

"You made it." He said slinging his arm over my shoulder and dragging to the guys. "He's here." _What!?_

"This is the best racer in town?" Ty asked almost disgusted.

"Yep. Ain't that right bro?" Reiji asked with a grin.

I pushed him off. "What the hell are you talking about? I thought you said Chris was in trouble!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah I may have just said that to get you down here." He said in a joking manner.

"You lied to me!? What the hell man?" I was furious. "I come out think you're in trouble and it's just some recruitment bs?"

"Yeah it is. And since you don't want to be a part of it; I guess we'll have to take care of you." Ty said pulling out a small handgun.

"Woah easy there man. We don't need to do that." Reiji said.

"You know what you're right. You do." Ty tossed the gun to Reiji.

"What!?" Reiji and I said in unison.

Ty then pulled out another gun and pointed it at Reiji. "You heard me. Now do it or you're both dead."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at Tyler. _Is he insane? He called me out here and now since I choose to not join him he's gonna kill me and Reiji? I should have listen to Connor._ "Reiji can…you…?" I turned to Reiji and what I saw stunned me. He's actually pointing the gun at me. "Reiji, what are you doing man?" I asked him putting my hands up.

"L-like he said, j-just j-join and we'll be fine." He said shaking. "I don't want to do this, but I don't want to die either."

"Dude listen to me ok? If you do this you're going to jail. If you go with these guys your future is gone."  
"MY FUTURE'S ALREADY GONE!" He yelled. "I'm not like you. I'm not great at sports, I'm not smart, and I'm not someone people turn to…I'm…I'm just…" he just looked like he was in a lot of pain. "But you're different. You're smart, you're the basketball team captain, you're always lending a hand, and even Yoshi…"

"Are you kidding me!?" I retorted. "If you're saying I'm perfect I'm not! I left my best friends behind and haven't called them since. I'm only all those things cause I work hard alright? That's what I've been saying since the get go. I wasn't…" before I could finish I heard a gunshot.

"Next one will be for you 2 so end it now!" Tyler voice roared across the track.

Out of the corner of my eye I could Tyler and his pals get antsy. All I could think is time's running out. I know Connor already made the call by now, but they won't make it in time. _I got to save Reiji. Right now there's only one thing I can think of._

"If that's what you think fine!" I yelled at him. "Then do it! Shoot me. Who want a pathetic friend like you anyway?"

 _That should push Reiji enough._ He pointed the gun at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the end. _Sorry everyone._ I heard the shot but I didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Reiji look down towards my feet. My eyes slowly moved toward the ground. My body started to shake as I fell to my knees. The body slowly bleeding out before me belonged to someone dear to me.

"D-dad?" I said shaking fearing the worse. I slowly reached my hand out to shake him. His body was starting to become cold. "Dad come on get up." No response. "Come on get up and let's head home pops." Still nothing. "Dad?" I said tears streaming down my eyes. "This can't be happening. It just can't."

"Takuto I…" Reiji started to speak was cut off by the sound of a helicopter and cop cars.

"Hands above your heads now all of you!" The officer in the copter ordered.

I could hear the cops run up to us, but all I could focus on was my dad as I lowered my head onto his lifeless body.

 **Flashback Ends.**

I slowly opened my eyes and notice my room has gotten darker. I jumped up and looked at the clock it had gotten late.

"I guess I dozed off." I said rubbing my eyes. My phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"It's me." It was Reiji. "Are you coming or not?"

"I never said I was going." I replied.

"Takuto. I just want to fix things. Please let-" I cut the phone off.

"It be a long before you could fix this." I said clenching my phone. "It doesn't matter anyway. Going to see him want change anything. All that would happen is we'll go back and forth till one of us does something we'll regret." I walked over to my window and climbed out onto the roof. "I have a new path to walk, with people who care for me and I can trust. Time to forget the past and forward." I stare at the bright stars above me. "Right, dad?"

 **And that should do it. Well this took way longer than expected. Also I am 100% aware this could've been a whole lot better, like I said amateur writer. However I tried my best and wrote what I wanted to write, and as a writer of any kind that's what's important. So as always if you enjoyed follow, favorite, and/or review I hope you all have a good day/night. This is Azure signing off.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Our Name**

After that eventful/uneventful day I got some well needed rest. The next morning I got ready and headed to school with Ren. We talked about random things here and there along the way. He mentioned that even though he's used to being in a class with girls it still feels awkward since it still gives off that private girl school vibe. Although I feel like I got it worse since I'm the only guy in the whole second year class. The girls greeted us at the shrine and the 5 of us made our way towards school. Kotori and Ren small talked, while Honoka would have her usual outburst about how she's gonna convince Maki to help us, and Umi would scold her as a result of her about being too pushy. Seeing this put a small smile on my face; it felt like it was back then just the 5 of us hanging out and being friends.

"I'm glad I came back." I said in a low tone so they wouldn't hear me.

"You say something Taku-kun?" Kotori asked.

"Nothing Kotori." I said with smile.

"You're quite cheery this morning." Umi pointed out.

"Really? Pretty sure I'm being normal." I said tilting my head.

"Come on guys! If he's cheery let him be cheery; it's better than being sad and moody." Honoka chimed in.

"Moody and sad?" Ren asked. "Have you been making the girls worry? Jeez keep that up and none of them will be your girlfriend."

The girls and I paused. I could feel my face heat up.

"Ren what are you talking about, I don't have that type of relationship with any of them." I explain.

"Really? Cause all four of your faces are lit like Christmas trees, which means you all want that type of relationship." Ren said with a smirk.

"Ren you got 5 seconds." I said cracking my knuckles.

"That's my cue." Ren said darting off towards the school.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled chasing him.

He made a sharp turn pass the school gate, and as soon as I made the turn I ran into someone. I landed on top of them and the first I noticed was a familiar soft sensation. _There is no way_. As I stating pushing myself I saw a familiar purple-haired girl.

"Geez that's twice in only 3 days. I'm starting to think you doing this on purpose." Nozomi said teasingly.

I bolted back waving my hands in front of me with my face flush. "N-no I'm not; Ren just decided to mess with me and I ended chasing him. Then as I turned I ran into you by accident honest."

She giggled. I could still fill the blush on my face. _Damn this girl is seriously cute._ "My my you're still blushing, am I that appealing?" She teased.

"Come on don't tease Nozomi!" I said with a groan. She just continue to giggle and the Honoka and the girls walked up to us.

"You ok? Oh good morning senpai." Umi said with a bow.

"Good morning girls. Hope everything is going fine with the idol activities." She said with a smile.

"Well…" Kotori said in an awkward tone.

"We only just started; we have the lyrics and the dance routine done, but we don't have a completed song yet. We're actually planning on talking to a first year who's an incredible pianist to help us complete the song." I informed her.

"A first year? Oh you mean Maki Nishikino." She said.

"Yeah. You know her?" I asked her.

"Not personally, but as the vice president I do have to know about our students." She answered sweetly.

"Speaking of which shouldn't you be up there with Eli? I'm sure she could use the help." I said in a snarky tone.

"Are you implying I can't handle myself?" A familiar voice said from behind me. _Ah crap._ I turn to see Eli standing behind with her arms crossed and cheeks puffed.

"You know the face you're making looks more cute than menacing." I teased. As if on cue her cheeks turned red. "I'm just messing with ya. Anyway we better get to class come on you 3. Later Nozomi, Eli." Me and the girls made our way to the school and headed to class. We spent the next few hours in class learning, and for some reason the girls kept giving me the cold shoulder and going hmph at me. _Jeez what happen to all that cheeriness from this morning?_

At lunch we decided to go see Maki with Honoka leading the way. _This should be fun._ When we entered the classroom I noticed Maki wasn't in there. _Did we miss her?_ As I was about to tell Honoka that I didn't see Maki she was already at the podium at the front of the class. _Wait what is she planning?_

She cleared her throat. "Hello everyone!" She said in a loud tone earning the class's attention. _Is she serious?_ "I'm a member of your school's adorable idols, Honoka Kousaka!" She finished with a cute smile. It was so quiet I think I could heard the crickets outside. "Huh? You guys act like you don't know who I am." She said pouting.

"Of course they don't know who you are. We're not even an official club or group yet." Umi informed her.

"Ok before you 2 go at it, in front of our underclassman, let's get down to why we are here." I told the 2 of them. Knowing these 2 they'll have a back and forth discussion, and wouldn't get anywhere. My eyes drifted towards the back and I saw a familiar girl with glasses. "Hey Hanayo." I called out to her.

"Y-yes senpai?" She answered quietly.

 _Gotta admit that shyness is really cute. Wait Takuto not the time, focus._ I gave myself a mentally smack and went back to talking to her. "Have you've seen Maki?" I asked her.

Suddenly the classroom door open and a certain red-head walked it.

She looked towards us with a confused expression. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Perfect timing. We need to talk to you Maki." I answered.

We walked up to the roof, and asked Maki if she would be willing to compose for us and the answer was…

"No way. I refuse." Maki answered sternly.

"Oh please, won't you be our composer?" Honoka pleaded.

"I said I refuse didn't i?" Maki said with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh then you can only sing and play, but you can't compose?" Honoka asked. _Now I can't tell if that was supposed to be snarky or she really wasn't sure if Maki could compose at all._

"Of course I can compose." Maki exclaimed. She suddenly lowered her head and look away. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna help you so give it a rest."

"Ms. Nishkino, we really need your help. We're trying to attract new students if you would just please-" Honoka tried to reason.

"Not interested." Maki said as she walked off.

"No way. Not gonna happen. Great she sounds like you Umi." Honoka pouted.

"Seems normal to me." Umi defended.

"Kinda have to agree with Umi here. You did just springe this whole idea on Maki." I try to explain.

"Yeah, but Umi made these awesome lyrics." Honoka said pulling out a sheet of folded paper.

"Why do you have that?! Give it back!" Umi yelled trying to get the lyrics back.

"Whats the big deal? We're gonna sing them for the whole anyway!" Honoka yelled holding the lyrics out of Umi's reach.

I snatched the lyrics while Honoka was distracted. "Ok that's enough you 2. I'll hold on to this for now so stop fighting." I said putting the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Eh hem." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Eli.

"Is there something we can help you with Eli-senpai?" I asked.

"Mind if I speak with you 4?" She asked in a serious tone.

 **Back in class Honoka's POV:**

As the teacher was instructing the class my mind started to wander back to what the class president said. "We might have the opposite effect." I said in a low voice.

 **Flashback start:**

Eli looked at us with a stern and serious face before she spoke. "I understand you're all determined to save the school, but think for a moment. Our school has never had idols before. If we try and fail miserably it could cause more trouble than what we already have." She spoke with confidence, but then her expression soften if only a little. "I want to save this school as well believe me. That is why I hope you all understand the magnitude of what you're trying to do." With that last word she walked back into the school leaving us stunned.

 **Flashback end**

"Maybe I haven't really thought this through." I said a sadden tone.

At lunch the girls and I went to the courtyard to eat and chat. Taku-kun said he wanted to go for a stroll to clear his head. _Why is he keeping to himself so much? I thought after we told him that we knew about his dad things would go back to normal. I guess I was hoping for too much._

"Hey guys I'm starting to think I that haven't thought this through completely." I told them.

"Took you long enough to realize that." Umi pointed out.

"I know, but it's not like I planned this entire thing as a joke." I started. "I followed the practice schedule you and Taku laid out. My body is totally sore because of it."

"I believe Honoka, and I'm proud of you for it. But you have to understand the president's point in all of this." Umi said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah I know." _I really do understand, but I can't just do nothing._

"If we're really gonna do this we really need a song." Kotori pointed out.

"That's true and we ran out of time for a composer." Umi added. "We'll just have to use a song from another group."

"I guess you're right." I agreed.

When school let out I went for a walk through the halls. _This isn't working like I hoped. What am I gonna do?_ I made my way over to the poster and box I put out for the students to decide our group name, and a small smile soon formed on my face. _Maybe someone gave us a name._

"Hey how's the training going?" I turned to one of my classmates.

"Just let us know if you need any help." Another said.

"We're counting on ya. Go and save our school. We'll help you guys anyway we can." The shortest one said.

"You mean it?" I asked stunned.

"You bet every one of us want this school to keep going we're behind you all the way." The tallest one said.

"Thanks guys!" I said full of joy. As they walked off my eyes darted towards the box again. I picked it up and opened it. What I saw inside made me jump for joy and rush back to Umi and Kotori.

"Guys we got one!" I said holding up the piece of paper.

"We got a suggestion for our group?" Umi asked surprised.

"Mhm!" I smiled as I opened the folded piece of paper. It said "Muse".

 **So hey guys and gals. I want to start off with major apology with no updates for a while and well this (IMO) crappy chapter. A large portion of this chapter had been written for about a month or so now and I just now decided to finish it, at nearly 3 in the morning. There are several reasons for this, family issues, work issues school issues, the fact that my laptop screen is busted so im using my tv as a screen which annoys the hell out of me to do anything now, playing persona 5 like a hyped fanboy (I am one thank you very much and wear that title with pride.** **), there's a vanguard regional coming up in june that I've been preparing for and just overall lack of motivation and writers block. Some ay say their excuses others will understand, and some simply won't give a shit. So again I am deeply sorry for my tardiness and I appreciate the support and kind words you all put in your reviews. So as always review, follow, and/or favorite and have a splendid day, night, evening which ever applies. This is Azure signing out.**

 **PS: I would really appreciate no massive negative comments. This chapter is a bit of story progression but mainly an update on me and the lack of content. And instead of just a short update I thought to give you guys something at least. Here's hoping I don't get chewed out.**


	13. Chapter 10 and Update

**Hey there been awhile everyone. No intro again reason for sudden return and why I haven't been uploading down below.**

 **Chapter 10: One Step Closer**

 **Takuto's POV:**

 _A negative outcome huh?_ What Eli said earlier really bothered me. I was in the courtyard beside a tree sitting in the grass. "I can't exactly disagree with her mentally, but she didn't have to be so harsh about it. I mean the girls have been working really hard, especially Honoka." I said aloud to myself.

"Having some trouble there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey Nozomi." I greeted my senpai. "Something like that. I know the girls and I have been working hard. But we don't exactly know what we're doing; writing music from high school level poems, doing some basic chorography, hell we don't even have a proper image or name yet and don't get me started on the fact we don't actually have a song done yet. Eli saying this could be more bad than good just hammered in home that we aren't prepared for this."

"Hmm well…" She started. "You know what they say in order to fix a problem you must admit to there being one. You got the first half done, but how are you going to fix it?"

"You know that's not really helping my situation right?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Well from what you just said 2 of your problems aren't really problems just things you want to improve. Regarding your name and image that can come later since it shouldn't be that hard to come up with ideas. However your problem with the song is the true issue." She pointed out. I was just about to speak up when she raised her hand to stop me and continued. "Have you done anything to fix that issue?"

"Well Honoka tried to ask Maki to help us, but she completely turned us down." I told her.

"Have you asked her?" She asked.

"I just said we did." I said getting slightly annoyed.

"No, you said Honoka asked her. I asked did _you_ ask her." She said pointing at me.

"Why would it matter if I asked her?" I asked confused.

She turned around and started to walk off. Before she got too far she slightly turned her head and said, "Let's just say if you asked her, and tried persuading her she might say yes." Then she continued to walk off back into the school.

"I have no idea what that was." I said placing my head into my hands. _That girl always seems to be nearby when either I or the girls are having trouble. Wait has she been watching over us this whole time?_ I leaned back and looked towards the sky. I saw a small bird flying overhead; it was getting pushed back slightly from the strong winds. No matter how hard the winds blew it just kept pushing forward. Just then a memory popped up in my mind.

 **Flashback Start:**

A younger me was sitting in my room watching tv. Dad was sitting in the chair beside my bed. He and I were watching a nature program about birds. It showed the daily lives of several different species; ranging from eagles all the way to penguins.

"Hey dad?" I called out.

"What is it kiddo?" He responded with a smile.

"How can those birds live like that?" I asked him.

"You mean how can they live in those harsh environments?" He said knowing exactly what I meant. I nodded to confirm his guess. "Well they learned to adapt to their environment."

"Learned to adapt?" I asked.

"Yep. They were able to find a way to move forward and live." He stated with a know-it-all grin. "However, it's not just that. They also needed the will to do so. They wanted to live and move forward, so they muster the strength to do so. Kinda like how you wanted to be friends with the girls."

"More like Honoka wouldn't stop bothering me till I played with her." I said with a sigh.

"And yet you still kept going back to that park, played with her, Umi, and Kotori; and always came home with a smile on your face." He teased.

"Dad!" I pouted.

"Relax son." He said patting my head. "Takuto don't ever change."

 **Flashback End**

As I opened my eyes I couldn't help but smile. "Been gone for over a year now, and you're still helping me grow as a person." I said as I got up and dust the grass from my legs. "Thanks dad" was the last thing I said before making my way back to the school. I went back to class and saw that girls were chatting in the corner.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked walking over to them.

Honoka jumped up from her seat and rushed over with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Taku, guess what?!"

I back step a bit, afraid that she might slam into me. After I composed myself I gave her a response. "Uh what's got you so happy?"

She just giggled and shoved a small piece of paper in my face. "Look my plan worked we got a name."

I slowly backed up to get a better look at the name. "Muse?" I asked.

"Wow! You understood what it said on the first try!" Honoka said like me reading a word was impossible.

"Well yeah I can read ya' know." I said slightly annoyed. "So is this what you girls are gonna call yourselves?"

"Not like we had any other submissions." Umi said with a sigh.

"Well I think it's perfect." Kotori said in her always positive tone.

"Alright then. From now on this group will be known as muse." I said with a slight chuckle. I then remember what both Eli and Nozomi said. "We now have a name we just need one more member to make this official."

"That's right I nearly forgot!" Honoka said slapping her forehead.

"Of course you did." I teased.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"Relax I'm just messing around; and I think I can solve both our member and song problems." I told them.

That got their attention. "How?" they said in unison.

"Maki." I said.

"But she said she didn't want anything to do with this." Kotori reminded me.

"Don't worry I got this and we are also out of options if we still want to do this." I reminded them.

"Ok then let's get to it." Honoka said ready to make a beeline for the door.

"Hold it!" I told her. She looked back at me confused. "I said I got this. If we all go she will just feel uncomfortable again. So instead I'll be the one to talk to her alone."

Honoka was slightly reluctant to let me do this, but shook her and gave me a reassuring smile. Kotori and Umi also gave their approval. With that I started to make my way to the music with one massive thought on my mind. _I hope Nozomi was right about me._

 **Hey everyone! It's been like forever since I last uploaded, over a year to be exact. The short summary is this: I have another new job, I'm back in college going for cyber and network security(basically a good kind of hacker), and best of all I got a new laptop which is what I'm using now. The whole time I've been gone has been hectic but I can say I'm somewhat back and will be uploading hopefully more often now. Sorry for this incredibly long awaited return to those who actually like this story. Also I know this seems a bit half-assed but I hate paragraph updates I wanted to give you guys some content plus I had this chapter semi done for a while now so I thought might as well upload it.**

 **So as always thanks to those who enjoy and like this story; and hopefully that continues. I'm Azure and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
